Hidden Hour Hold
by PreseatheKitsune
Summary: It's 2020, the world is, without knowing it, in battle once more, but this enemy has learned about man's virus. Derek must step into this time in order to save his next patient. Trauma Center x P3 DerekAngie AkiMit
1. Caduceus Japan's Call

Me: Heheh... time for another crossover!

Picup: Wewt!

Me: For those who are going to read let me note a few things:

1. Yes, there is another GUILT, but this time it's going to be another pain in the ass  
like Triti.  
2. If you know Persona 3, this is set 10 years after the end of the game, most social  
links maxed.  
3. Yes, the Dark Hour is back. Let's just say, it's slightly part of a Role Playing plot.  
4. If you read Treacherous Meetings, it is probably gonna flop between Trauma  
Center and Persona 3 like that.

GS: Let's see how this on comes out and don't hurt yourself like last time World.

World: I know hehe.

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Trauma Center or Persona 3 because they both  
belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Hidden Hour Hold

Chapter One: Caduceus Japan's Call

oOoOoOo

_**To: Head Director Robert Hoffman, Caduceus USA**_

_**Fwd to: Director Sidney Kasal, Caduceus USA**_

_**From: Akira Kazuo, Caduceus Japan**_

_At 22: 35, June 6__th__, a patient we have been monitoring has started to receive a positive  
Chiral Reaction. We have discovered something odd affecting their nerves and muscles  
as well as their lungs now. The patient is currently under ICU quarantine on assisted  
breathing and we request for Doctor Derek Stiles to perform the operation as the  
situation becomes increasingly worse.__Also, we have received news on a proposition from  
the CEO of the Kirijo Group. Contact Caduceus Japan for more information._

"'The Kirijo Group'?" Sidney asked into the phone. As soon as he had finished reading  
the e-mail, he had called Caduceus Japan to find out every detail about this odd bargain.  
He heard Kazuo sigh on the other line, _"The Kirijo Group is a big cooperation over here  
in Japan. I'm surprised you haven't heard of them Kasal especially since 11 years ago,  
the CEO died of a mysterious illness."_

"Actually, I remember hearing about that. I thought the group had been taken over after  
that," Sidney replied.

"_Oh no, the cooperation is still run by the Kirijo Family. In fact, for this case I sent you  
the e-mail about, they have a small deal,"_ Kazuo replied. Sidney nodded, "Yes, I'm  
listening."

oOoOoOo

"Dr. Stiles," Angie said, stepping into the on-call room. She crept over to the bunk beds  
after no response, staring at her sleeping surgeon. At her voice, he had rolled over,  
turning his back towards her and slept on. She scowled at his back, unamused by his deep  
sleeping state. Angie sighed, but then started smiling evilly, "Dr. Stiles, if you don't wake  
up soon, you'll have double paper work later."

Copper eyes snapped open and the world-renowned surgeon shot up, hitting his head on  
the low bunk bed. "Ow! What!? I'm awake!" he yelped, rubbing his head, wincing. The  
pain subsided and he looked at Angie, "Oh... Angie... Good Morning!" "Dr. Stiles..."  
Angie said, shaking her head, "It's almost 3:30 pm." "... Really?" he asked, surprised and  
looked at the clock. Sure enough, the long needle was almost at six.

"The reason I came here was because Sidney wants to see us in his office, but your  
headset was turned off... again," Angie explained while Dr. Stiles rose, stretching for a  
second and straightening his crinkled scrubs. He stood full height when he finished and  
nodded, "Alright. Let's go see what Sidney has to say then."

Together, they walked out of the on-call room and entered the bustling hallway, walking  
pass fellow doctors and nurses, other surgeons like Chase and Dr. Clarks, and, to both  
their amazement, Victor who disappeared a few seconds later anyway, going back down  
to his lab while they headed up to Sidney's office.

Sidney looked up as they walked in.

"Dr. Stiles... have you been getting enough sleep? I called you here 15 minutes ago..." he  
said coolly. Dr. Stiles scratched his head, "Sorry Sidney. I used the Healing Touch in the  
last operation so I was kinda worn out." "..." Sidney sighed and looked at Angie, "And  
you didn't tell me this because?"

She remained silent.

"Well, never mind about that," Sidney said, brushing the topic aside, "I have a job for  
you two. You are to go to Caduceus Japan and help them deal with a strange case of  
GUILT." "How strange are we talking?" Dr. Stiles asked. Sidney pushed his glasses up  
slightly, "Apparently, it's something we have never dealt with. The patient has lost  
mobility in both arms and legs." "A severe case of paralysis... that is strange..." Angie  
muttered.

Sidney nodded, "That makes it even worse. The patient has lost all ability to feel the  
source of pain the GUILT is causing. We have a deal as well if you can treat the patient."

Angie and Dr. Stiles exchanged confused looks before Sidney continued, "Apparently,  
the Kirijo Group has decided if we can treat the patient, they're willing to give us some  
funding for our recent research on the GUILT vaccine. It's your choice Stiles... do you  
want the job or not?" "You don't even have to ask Sidney. There is no choice to saving  
someone's life," he replied. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Angie smiling at him. He  
looked at Sidney again, "I would like to speak with Mr. Kirijo though."

"Ah... Mr. Kirijo died a few years ago," Sidney replied, typing something into his  
computer. Paper after paper started coming out of the printer.

"What?" Dr. Stiles looked alarmed.

"Yes, it was reported as a mysterious illness but there are many speculations about that,"  
Sidney explained, straightening all the papers from the printer and placing them in a file,  
"His only daughter is the CEO now. Here you go. All the paperwork and the patient's  
information. Make sure you read it during your 15 hour flight."

Dr. Stiles groaned at the thought of 15 hours on a plane across seas. Sidney ignored him,  
shifting his glasses again, "Your flight leaves tonight at 6:45. Don't be late. That will be  
all..."

Dr. Stiles and Angie nodded and walked out of the office. Angie was already looking  
through the folder as they went back to the on-call room. The file made a sharp snap as  
she closed it, her celadon eyes looking at him, "Well... let's get ready. We only have 3  
hours."

oOoOoOo

Me: And it begins...

Picup: Hehehe... (_looks at the summary_) You're such an Aki x Mit fan.

Me: T.T You're the one who got me hooked.

Picup: I know! Hehe!

Me: (_sighs_)

GS and World: (_laugh_)

REVIEW!


	2. Meeting with the CEO

Me: Chapter two! To Japan they go!

Picup: Yea! To Japan!

Me: ... they might need Naomi as a translator...

Picup: Oh yea...

Me: ... Here's wishing them good luck!

Picup: Cheers!

GS: Banzai!

World: Uh, cheers to the multi-lingual people!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Trauma Center or Persona 3 because Atlus does.

oOoOoOo

Hidden Hour Hold

Chapter 2: Meeting with the CEO

oOoOoOo

"Apparently, two weeks ago, this patient, Akihiko Sanada, got in a fight but with what,  
nobody knows," Angie read, "A few days after; Mr. Sanada started mentioning a weird  
numbness in his left shoulder and a day later, he couldn't use his whole arm. The same  
thing happened six days later to his other arm, followed by his legs. Now, he's completely  
paralyzed, his vision is fading and he's having difficulty breathing."

"Wow, this is definitely strange," Dr. Stiles muttered, picking up another page, filled with  
Akihiko's data. The man was boxing legend and had never lost a match, though he did  
have to forfeit the last several ones due to the GUILT attacking his body. He was a little  
older than Dr. Stiles but not by much. His copper eyes looked at the section that said  
family and his brows furrowed.

"No living relatives..." he sighed and Angie looked up. She looked over his shoulder,  
frowning, "This man's lost so much..."

"_Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing shortly."_

Dr. Stiles looked up, handing the papers back to Angie. She tucked them back into the  
file and straightened it, placing it back in their small, carry-on bag. They both buckled  
their seatbelts, Angie stealing a glance out the window, spotting the airport below. It was  
steadily coming closer as they made their descent.

oOoOoOo

"Ah, Stiles-san! Thompson-san!"

Dr. Stiles and Angie looked up at the sound of their names, spotting a middle-aged man  
waving at them. They walked over with their luggage in hand and the man smiled,  
"Welcome to Japan. I am your driver, Yoshiro Takeshi. I will be taking you to Kirijo-  
san's main office and escorting you around the city." "A-Ah, thank you... uh, Takeshi-  
san..." Dr. Stiles said. Angie bowed and he followed suit after a second.

"Ah, you do not have to bow," Yoshiro said laughing as Dr. Stiles looked up, confused.  
Angie stood and nodded. Yoshiro turned and started walking out of the airport, the  
surgeon and nurse following close behind. They looked up as soon as they walked out the  
doors, the tall buildings standing high above their heads. Yoshiro had stopped before a  
parked black sedan and opened the back door, "Please, I will take you to Kirijo-san now."

"Yes. Thank you Takeshi-san," Angie said. She let Dr. Stiles step into the car first before  
taking a seat. Yoshiro closed the door and walked around, getting into the driver's seat.  
They were off in a matter of seconds as the engine roared to life.

After becoming too overwhelmed with watching the changing landscape, Dr. Stiles  
turned forward, catching Yoshiro's gaze in the rearview mirror. "Takeshi-san, do you  
know Kirijo-san?" he asked. Yoshiro chuckled, "I do not know her personally, but I do  
know a little about her." "Uh... ok. What can you tell us?" Dr. Stiles asked.

"Hm... well, she dropped her arranged marriage a few years back," Yoshiro said, tapping  
his fingers on the steering wheel, "I heard it was set in place if anything happened to her  
father and it would take place right after she graduated high school." "Eh? Why would  
she?" Angie asked. Yoshiro just shrugged, "There are many reasons for people breaking  
arranged marriages these days... mostly because of no connection between the two."

"... Anything else?" Dr. Stiles pressed on. Yoshiro whistled, "Other than she's one of the  
most influential and sharpest person you will every meet? Not really..."

The car started to slow down and Dr. Stiles looked outside. His jaw dropped as he looked  
up, the business building towering over the small car. "Here we are!" Yoshiro grinned,  
"The Kirijo Main Office." He stepped out of the car and held the door open for Dr. Stiles  
and Angie. They were both silent, but Stiles was the only one still gawking in  
amazement.

"Her office is on the top floor. I will wait for you in the lobby, she's just expecting you  
two," Yoshiro said, walking with them through the glass doors. The chauffer pointed out  
the elevators and waved goodbye to the duo, watching them disappear behind the metal  
doors.

oOoOoOo

"Kirijo-san will see you now Doctor..." the secretary said. Derek and Angie rose from  
their seats and walked past the young secretary, into the door she was holding open. The  
office was spacious, illuminated brightly by the large window panels reaching towards  
the ceiling. A finely polished, black oak desk sat on the far side of the room from them,  
three chairs stationed accordingly around, one behind, two in front. It almost reminded  
them of Sidney's office except very clean, not a paper in sight.

"Doctor Derek Stiles... Nurse Angela Thompson... please, have a seat..." a rich, yet  
forceful feminine voice said. They jumped, walking forward yet looking around to find  
the voice's owner, taking a seat in the two chairs before the desk.

"-Ah yes... please call me if his condition gets worse... Thank you.-"

A clapping noise resounded in the room like a cell phone closing. A pale hand with ruby  
nail polish pulled the chair behind the desk back. From behind the desk, a tall woman  
emerged, her intense auburn eyes boring into them. She had long, wavy maroon locks  
which obscured part of her face and wore a charcoal black suit. She took a seat, her  
pink lips curling into a sorrowful smile and replied in crisp English, "I apologize for these  
arrangements... I didn't expect his illness to manifest into something life-threatening..."

"Nobody ever expects GUILT Kirijo-san," Angie said calmly. Kirijo nodded and closed  
her eyes, sitting back in her chair. "I'm sure you're wondering what my reason is for  
offering funding in exchange for his curing, right?" she asked finally, eyes half open. The  
look made her appear extremely tired and neither Stiles nor Angie could blame her. Stiles  
nodded slowly. Kirijo frowned, "I have heard of GUILT and frankly, I don't approve of  
something that is a harbinger of death. Akihiko has been... a close friend for years now  
and he would agree as well."

'_Interesting way of saying it...'_ Dr. Stiles thought, nodding his head. Something clicked in  
his head, "Ah, would you happen to have an idea on how he got infected in the first  
place?" "I have a few speculations from outside sources," Kirijo replied coolly, "But  
none of them I would deem accurate."

For some reason, at her words, Angie seemed to tense, her eyes looking at Kirijo with  
disbelief. Stiles was puzzled at the reaction, the thick silence finally broken by a loud  
ringing. "Hold on," Kirijo said and pulled her cell phone out of the pocket, flipping it open.

"-Kirijo speaking...-"

Dr. Stiles and Angie remained silent as Kirijo listened to the person on the other line. It  
didn't really matter as they couldn't eavesdrop on her as she was now speaking Japanese.

"-... I see... Yes, thank you...-"

She snapped the phone shut once more and sighed heavily, "I request that you go to the  
hospital immediately. Some more complications are starting to arise..." "Alright Kirijo-  
san... thank you for your time," Stiles said. He and Angie stood and bowed. Kirijo stood  
and returned the manner, "I bid you adieu for now..."

They parted ways, Stiles and Angie leaving the office and returned to the elevator to meet  
up with Yoshiro again. "Dr. Stiles..." Angie spoke up once the doors closed. He turned,  
"What is it Angie?" "I don't believe Ms. Kirijo was telling us everything," she admitted,  
"Especially when you asked how Mr. Sanada got infected. She's avoiding essential  
information that might help us cure him." "Unfortunately, we can't force her to tell us,"  
Dr. Stiles sighed, "We'll just have to try again later."

_Mitsuru stared out the high window, watching the dying sun in the distance, the colors  
blending and fading scarlet to twilight, her auburn eyes more focused on the approaching  
twilight. "-We'll be short one for a while... is that a problem Takeba?-" she asked,  
brushing her maroon tresses behind her ear. A brunette stepped forward, "-I was just  
about to ask you that Kirijo-san.-" "-You don't have to call me that-" Mitsuru said,  
smiling, "-We've known each other long enough.-" "-We'll you don't have to call me_  
'_Takeba' then-" the brunette giggled._

"_-Right Yukari-" Mitsuru replied, laughing under her breath. Both looked outside again,  
watching the last of the sun disappear. Yukari nodded, "-Let's get ready then.-"_

oOoOoOo

Picup: Yukari-Chan!

Me: I wasn't gonna leave her out... but now I wonder if I should put in the others...

Picup: (_looks angry_) Awe, you have spoilers!

Me: I do? Oh, right, the Empress Social Link! Ehehe...

Picup: (_glares_)

Me: (_smiles innocently_) What? And for those who haven't guess, I'm not going to kill the  
Japanese language by trying to type Japanese phrases when Mitsuru and others are speaking.  
I'm using the '-' for that. The only reason I put -San and such is because of Persona 3.

REVIEW!


	3. Seconds to the Hour

Me: Hm... chapter 3 already? Damn...

Picup: (_laughs_)

GS: This is addiction!

Me: Wah!

World: Why did you have to go Shinji! WHY!

Me, Picup, and GS: (_sweat drop_) That's totally unrelated right now.

World: ... I know. (_smiles_)

Me: Uh, ok.

Picup: (_smiles_) Yukari-chan...

GS: And Picup's gone...

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Trauma Center or Persona 3. Atlus is the company  
with rights.

oOoOoOo

Hidden Hour Hold

Chapter 3: Seconds to the Hour

oOoOoOo

"Thank you for your prompt arrival," Akira Kazuo sighed, sitting back in his chair, "I'm  
guessing Kirijo-san told you to come straight here during your meeting?" "Well, it wasn't  
much of a meeting, just a few questions..." Dr. Stiles admitted, looking at the Director of  
Caduceus Japan. Akira was a well-build man with leering amber eyes and smooth, jet  
black hair. He was a few years older than Sidney but had no distinguishing marks of age.

The Director rose and started striding back and forth behind his desk, his arms crossed,  
"Sanada is being prepped for an operation as we speak." "What?! But Director, we have  
no idea how to cure this yet!" Dr. Stiles exclaimed but Akira raised a hand to silence him,  
"I am aware of that fact, however, the GUILT is growing at an alarming rate suddenly  
and must be slowed down. Our R&D has made something capable of hindering its  
growth for now, but for it to work efficiently, you must sever some of this GUILT's ties  
to Sanada's body."

"... Alright, I'll give it a shot... Angie, are you ready?" Dr. Stiles asked, rising to his feet.  
Angie rose as well, giving a curt nod to him, "No need to ask Dr. Stiles. I'm ready when  
you are." "Then come with me quickly," Akira said and opened his office door. Like all  
the Caduceus', Japan's too differed inside. The hallways were not winding or twisting  
like back at the USA branch, but straight and wide, allowing a crowd of people to cut  
through if one must and still have room for stretchers or rushing doctors.

They descended the stairs, arriving two floors lower where the Operating Rooms resided.  
Doctors and nurses were bustling about, all stopping as they approached. "Just tell them  
what you need and you should have no difficultly," Akira said, turning his amber eyes on  
them. They both nodded and bowed. The Director nodded, "I will be observing this  
operation for now... please, get to work."

Dr. Stiles nodded and looked up. He looked at the group of frozen doctors and nurses.  
"Ok, I need you to give any of the newest data on Sanada-san's condition to Angie,  
including x-rays, Chiral Readings, blood readings, vitals, the works," he said, that  
familiar determination welling inside. A few nurses scampered off. Dr. Stiles looked at  
Angie, "Contact me if anything helpful shows up in any of the data." "Yes doctor," she  
said, smiling slightly. She quickly followed after the retreating nurses, the sounds of her  
heels against the tile fading away.

"The rest of you get prepped, we're starting the operation in five," he finished. The hall  
cleared as the rest of the employees set to their orders. Dr. Stiles left to get ready as well  
but a nurse with aqua hair and teal eyes stopped him, holding up a small ear piece,  
"Stiles-san, here is your headset." "Ah, thank you..." he trailed. The nurse didn't tell him  
her name. The nurse bowed, "Yamagishi." "Right... thank you Yamagishi-san..." he said,  
putting the earpiece on. Yamagishi bowed and walked off to get ready herself.

As he finished washing his hands and snapping his gloves on, the headset came to life.

"_Dr. Stiles, can you hear me?"_

"I hear you loud and clear Angie. Find anything?"

"_Yes... there appears to be something interfering with his nerves and it's also grown  
around his lungs... in this x-ray, there's a focused point in his left shoulder, right where  
he appeared to receive the initial infection. We can't tell what the GUILT is  
unfortunately."_

"Don't worry about it. As long as I know where to cut, it's not a problem. Thanks  
Angie."

"_You're welcome Dr. Stiles... oh, and Yamagishi-san will be assisting you for this  
operation. I'm going to see if there's anything else."_

"Uh... alright..."

"_Don't worry, you should be able to do fine even if it's not me helping you this once."_

"I hope you're right Angie..." he sighed. Their conversation ended, but he left the headset  
on just in case. Yamagishi walked in, "We're ready to begin Stiles-san." Dr. Stiles turned  
around and nodded, "Right, let's begin the operation!"

oOoOoOo

"Stiles-san, you'll have to be careful when operating in the shoulder," Yamagishi warned,  
handing him the antibiotic gel. He nodded, taking the gel and applying it to Akihiko's  
shoulder. His vitals were hanging around sixty and even with the oxygen mask,  
he was having a hard time inhaling. Yamagishi handed Dr. Stiles the scalpel after there  
was a thorough spread of gel. He traded the antibiotic for the scalpel and made a quick  
yet precise incision.

There was something wrong, the GUILT wasn't there. "Hm... Yamagishi, hand me the  
ultrasound," he said, holding the scalpel up. The nurse switched tools quickly, the  
ultrasound now in Stiles' hand. He brought it over to the exposed muscles and clicked it,  
looking for anything as the sound wave bounced. Not even the faintest shadow appeared.  
"Dammit... where is it?" he hissed, "Angie, do you read me?"

"_Yes Doctor."_

"We have a problem. I don't see the GUILT anywhere."

"_What? But it's there. Everything here shows it... maybe its inside."_

"I tried the ultrasound. It's not buried unde---"

He stopped as the lights flickered out, looking around quickly. The life support and  
oxygen still seemed to be functioning. "Yamagishi, what's going on?" he asked, stepping  
back. Yamagishi shook her head, "It must be a power outage... they'll come back on in a  
bit... wait, what's that?"

Dr. Stiles looked down at the incision, squinting to see through the darkness. The lights  
took the chance to come back on at that moment. "A-ah! That's it!" he exclaimed. What  
hadn't been in the shoulder was there now. There was a thick web of small black threads  
pulsing against the red tissue, a tiny green bead buried in the mass. The webs seemed to  
stretch farther from the muscle, disappearing underneath the skin surrounding the  
incision. It seemed to be a sprout of some kind.

"It's like a seed..." Stiles muttered. That didn't matter now though as he held out his  
hand, "Scalpel."

He set to work, placing the scalpel against one of the many black threads, cutting them  
with little difficultly. The green bead flashed the more black threads grew out,  
intertwining with the others again and replacing the old ones. Dr. Stiles hissed under his  
breath, "It must have a pattern like Triti..."

"Try getting an opening to the green seed and injecting the serum in there for now,"  
Yamagishi said, filling a syringe with the yellow liquid already. He nodded and, using  
the scalpel, carefully maneuvered to destroy the black threads to reach the green dot  
without a reaction again. It began to flash and Dr. Stiles quickly changed tools with  
Yamagishi, injecting the yellow serum into the bead.

The flashing became almost like a pulse, appearing and fading in a steady tempo. Stiles  
picked up the scalpel and proceeded to cut at the threads. They disappeared on contact  
with the small blade, but reappeared, surrounding the green seed. The threads sunk into  
muscle, making it obvious it wasn't coming out anytime soon. Dr. Stiles sighed, "I wish  
we knew what made this GUILT... the serum is working so I'll close him up for now."  
"Right Stiles-san," Yamagishi said and handed him the suture.

The headset blared to life once more as he stitched.

"_Dr. Stiles!? What's going on!?"_

"Angie, calm down! What are you talking about?"

"_Well, the GUILT for one thing, but these black creatures outside the room for another!"_

"'Black Creatures'?"

"_I just found something out about the GUILT and now there's this weird thing trying to  
break into the room!"_

"...! Angie! Hold on!"

He just finished gelling the stitch and bandaging it when a crash resounded through the  
halls and his heart stopped as an ear-splitting scream reached the room, "No! Angie!" He  
made a rush towards the door but Yamagishi stepped in the way, "It's too dangerous for  
you!" "But Angie..! We can't stay here!" he yelled and tried to get pass. The small nurse  
didn't budge.

BANG!

It sounded like a gun yet shattering glass at the same time, but the mysterious noise made  
him panic all the same. Suddenly, nothing but silence. Dr. Stiles stopped struggling,  
straining to hear something, his eyes wide with terror. Footsteps were approaching,  
stopping before the door.

"Hey! Are you alright in there?"

Dr. Stiles stepped back as Yamagishi spun around, opening the door. Behind the door  
was a tall man who was scratching his head with one hand while his other help support  
Angie. His dark brown eyes seemed to laugh as he placed the security hat back on his  
short black hair, "Told you working here part time was a good idea."

He let go of Angie and allowed her to limp over to Dr. Stiles, who caught her before she  
fell. "Angie, what happened?!" he exclaimed, spotting four fine cuts on her leg. Angie  
shook her head, "This weird black creature broke down the door and grabbed me. I tried  
to hit it, but nothing worked. Then this security guard came and saved me." "Oh thank  
god..." Dr. Stiles said, wrapping his arms around her frame.

"-Junpei-kun, are you alright?-" Yamagishi whispered, looking at him closely, worried.  
Junpei nodded, "-I'm alright. What about you Fuuka? Did everything go smoothly?-"

"-Everything went ok. Stiles-san was able to slow down the GUILT, but Akihiko-senpai  
isn't out of the woods yet...-" Fuuka sighed, casting her eyes to the side. He shook his  
head, "-You don't have to call him and Mitsuru 'senpai' anymore... we're not at school...-"  
"-Oh, but they'll always be our senpais to me...-" she replied, giggling.

The lights flickered again, turning off and on, and just then, Dr. Stiles realized how silent  
it had been for that one whole hour. He looked around as more footsteps started to  
reverberate in the halls, blended with the chatters of other employees. His brows knitted,  
confused, _'What the hell's going on?'_

oOoOoOo

Me: Looks like I am adding the other characters slowly.

Picup: Fuuka is a nurse?

Me: Odd isn't it?

Picup: Junpei's a security guard?

Me: Nah, part time. I didn't know what job to give him. (_laughs_)

GS: Small Derek x Angie moment. (_smiles_)

World: More Persona 3! Yay!

Me: Ah! More with Trauma Center coming up!

REVIEW!


	4. Avoidance

Me: Ok, next chapter. Wow, I'm leaving things hanging huh?

Picup: Slightly, not completely.

Me: Oh well, it will be explained over time.

GS: Like in Treacherous.

World: Hehe, let's go!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Trauma Center or Persona 3 because Atlus made  
both games.

oOoOoOo

Hidden Hour Hold

Chapter 4: Avoidance

oOoOoOo

"Ah!"

"I'm sorry! Is it too tight?"

"N-No... It's just I wish the gel worked..." Angie sighed. Dr. Stiles was applying a fresh  
wrapping of gauze to her leg. The wound she had sustained the evening before required a  
few stitches yet they continued to bleed even after the antibiotic gel had been applied. He  
cut the gauze off, finishing the last wrap and examined it once more, "... I think that  
should be good for a while."

"T-Thank you Doctor..." she stuttered, her cheeks burning scarlet. His hand was still  
resting on her leg. His face lit up when he realized and he withdrew his hand, turning his  
eyes away.

"Did you... ask anyone about the creature?" he asked after a few seconds, his face still a  
tint of pink. Angie looked up sharply and shook her head, "No... that security guard... Mr.  
Iori... he told me it's best not to ask anyone. They wouldn't believe me." "Why wouldn't  
they believe you!? Those cuts on your leg are proof enough!" he exclaimed, getting to his  
feet quickly. He started pacing the room, scratching his head.

Dr. Stiles stopped and looked at her, "Did you ask anyway?" "No..." she replied quietly.  
Carefully, Angie rose to her feet, cringing as she added weight to her injured leg, "But I  
do want to speak with Ms. Yamagishi and thank her for helping you." "Wait..." Dr. Stiles  
grabbed her hand. She turned around, her celadon eyes gazing into his copper ones, "Yes  
Doctor?" "... We need to speak with Ms. Kirijo again. We can't put it off," he said but  
Angie shook her head, "It's too soon. A few hours isn't enough to make a person change  
their mind and tell us everything."

"But Angie..." he started to say but she just shook her head again, "I want to know just as  
much as you what Ms. Kirijo is hiding, but she has her schedule and we have ours."  
There was no arguing with that, especially when the door opened and Yamagishi stepped  
in. The teal-haired nurse bowed, "Uh... what is Akihiko-se... san's condition?"

Dr. Stiles and Angie stared at the nurse for a while but then he sighed, "... Sanada-san?  
He's alright now, but its only temporary..." "I see..." Fuuka replied sadly, but the looked  
up again, "Can he have visitors?" "I don't see why..." he started to say but the nurse  
already ran out. He turned to Angie, confused, "Was it something I said?"

oOoOoOo

Mitsuru knew better than to sneak out of the office at a time like this, but Fuuka's call  
was more important to her at the moment. Caduceus employees stared as she walked  
down the halls, her red hair held tightly in a bun by a clip and glasses sat on the bridge of  
her nose. Yukari said she looked like one of her teachers in Junior year, but that was her  
goal, not to be recognized.

A door to her right opened so fast she had to move quickly to avoid being hit. Dr. Stiles  
stopped when he noticed her and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that..." "It's alright..."  
she coughed, turning her eyes away, hoping he didn't remember her. Dr. Stiles was about  
to say something else but he quickly got smacked on the shoulder and turned around,  
"Ow! Angie, what was that for?" "I told you to be more careful when opening doors.  
Seriously, you're going to hurt someone," she sighed.

Mitsuru continued on her way, leaving the two behind and disappearing around the  
corner. She stopped before the ICU, hitting the small button on the call panel.

_"__-__How may I help you?__-__"_

"-Yes, I wish to see Sanada-san.-"

_"__-__... What's__ your relation with the patient?-__"_

"-Close friend.-"

_"__-__Alright. Please move away from the doors...__-__"_

The automatic doors opened slowly, allowing her to enter the ICU. Fuuka was standing  
there as though waiting and smiled as soon as she saw Mitsuru. "-Akihiko-senpai's in the  
last room to the left... he's awake right now.-" "-Thank you Fuuka-," Mitsuru said. She  
was about to walk off but Fuuka stopped her, "-Mitsuru-senpai... what about Stiles-san  
and Thompson-san? They're suspicious about the Dark Hour and how he got infected...-"

"-I understand, but I can't tell them, they wouldn't understand right now. When the time  
comes, I'll explain everything...-" Mitsuru sighed, "-But for now...-" "-Don't worry, I  
understand Mitsuru-senpai...-" Fuuka replied, nodding, "-Please... say 'Hi' for all of us.-"

The nurse walked out of the ICU, leaving Mitsuru alone to continue towards Akihiko's  
room. She stepped into the quarantined room despite the staff warning her continuously  
and looked at the silver-haired man sitting up in the hospital bed. His head slowly turned,  
his grey eyes locking onto her auburn ones as she took a seat in the chair next to his  
bedside, a small smile playing on his lips.

"-I haven't had homework in six years...-" he joked, watching her as she removed the  
fake glasses and the hairclip, letting her hair spill over her shoulders.

"-Very funny Akihiko...-" she said, smiling, but not for long as she looked serious again,  
"-How do you feel right now?-" "-Alright... but it's not going to last long...-" he sighed,  
clenching his fists.

"-... It's like a horrible nightmare... isn't it?-"

Soft hands encircled his fist, the ruby nail polish reflecting the fading sunlight outside. He  
looked up at her touch, noticing she was fretting herself.

"-... I thought ever since **he** died... the Dark Hour was a thing of the past... that it all  
would fade to memory, but somehow its back... and now, we have to deal with GUILT-"  
she sighed. Her hands still held onto his tightly, "-It seems our problems return...-" "-...-"  
Akihiko placed his other hand on hers, encouraging her to continue. "-... I have to balance  
my father's company in the day and fighting against shadows at night-" she continued, "-  
It doesn't help when my advisors are continuously setting up marriages behind my back.-"

"-Damn...-" he hissed, "-Can't they just wait?-"

"-They don't know the meaning of patience... and they don't think you'll make it-"  
Mitsuru replied, smiling sadly. Their fingers intertwined and their eyes were locked once  
more. She could see the affect of the GUILT now, noticing how his grey eyes looked  
hazy, almost unfocused and foggy.

"-When this is over..." he whispered and she nodded, "Yes... I'll be waiting, so keep  
fighting...-"

"-Don't I always?-" he chuckled. She laughed under her breath, "-Unfortunately...-"

Slowly, after a few more minutes of silence of just enjoying each others company, they  
let go. She walked out without the disguise, ignoring the sudden halts and bows of the  
employees, but she couldn't help it but laugh quietly when she walked out, passing a  
shocked Dr. Stiles and a surprised Nurse Angie.

oOoOoOo

Me: Swing and a miss...

Picup: Seriously though... she was right in front of your face Derek!

Me: Yeah, but don't a lot of people get awkward talking to a teacher?

Picup: ...

GS: Hm...

All Three: (shrug)

REVIEW!


	5. Night Shift Woes

Me: Back again, Nyaro!

GS: More Trauma Center!

Picup: More Persona 3!

World: ... More of both!

GS and Picup: ...

Me: I agree with World. Eheh..

World: Yahoo!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Trauma Center or Persona 3 because Atlus owns them.

oOoOoOo

Hidden Hour Hold

Chapter 5: Night Shift Woes

oOoOoOo

The initial shock of missing Ms. Kirijo faded away slowly as Dr. Stiles and Angie returned to  
their temporary duties around Caduceus Japan. The young surgeon could not help but feel  
completely idiotic for just realizing it was Ms. Kirijo he almost hit with that door.

"You wouldn't have almost hit her if you just listened to me about the doors," Angie sighed,  
taking a seat in one of the ICU chairs.

Director Kazuo put them on night shift in the ICU tonight because, apparently, their current  
patient had an odd habit of getting himself injured at midnight. He believed that Akihiko was  
somehow sneaking past the guards and was still training. Let's just say, the director was not  
pleased at all.

Dr. Stiles got up and walked around the halls, checking on each patient, but stopped and stared in  
Akihiko's room. The silver-haired man rolled over in his bed, sleeping just like everyone else at  
this time. He yawned himself and walked off to get a cup of coffee. The only man he knew that  
was capable of staying awake for multiple nights without anything was Victor, but him and  
Angie were pushing it, staying awake for a second night.

The duo was sitting at the desk, drinking the warm, caffeinated liquid as the last seconds  
dwindled away to midnight. Angie was busy changing her bandage, Dr. Stiles assisting her,  
neither paying attention to the clock as the final second ticked.

Darkness engulfed the room, the perpetual silence suddenly deafening.

"Huh?" Angie looked up sharply, still holding the roll of bandages. Dr. Stiles looked up as well,  
confused. It reminded him of the other night, during the operation, but the lights weren't coming  
on... in fact. His eyes widened, "The life support!"

"Ah!" she gasped as well and quickly finished up her bandaging.

Dr. Stiles jumped to his feet and ran to the closest room, but stopped, horror stuck when he saw  
the patient had been replaced by a black coffin, surrounded by a haunting red light.

"W-What the...?" he stepped back and heard Angie gasp farther away. She, too, was standing in  
front of a room, covering her mouth, shocked.

"A-A casket? Is this a joke!?" she exclaimed, moving over to another room. Dr. Stiles moved to  
another room as well.

Nothing but coffins faced them as they continued to check each room, startled at their findings.  
No machines were running, no patients appeared alive, and a faint trickle of greenish light  
illuminated the rooms. Dr. Stiles stopped before Akihiko's room like the hour earlier and was  
surprised to find he was still sleeping like nothing was going on, that he wasn't a coffin, and that  
he wasn't surrounded by a red light, but something did seem off.

He heard Angie approach his side and quickly walk passed him, pulling the sheets back. The bed  
was filled with pillows, not their GUILT-ridden patient. Dr. Stiles looked around, eyes wide,  
"Where is he!?"

"He must have slipped by while we were checking the other rooms!" Angie exclaimed, looking  
up sharply as she heard a door open at the opposite end of the hall. She stepped out and looked,  
catching a glimpse of silver slipping away.

"There he is!" she yelled and began to run towards the door, forgetting for a moment about her  
leg. Dr. Stiles caught Angie before she hit the ground, her bandage dying red as her cuts  
reopened beneath them. She shivered as an electric jolt of pain raced through her body, Dr. Stiles  
holding her until it passed. Angie looked at him, "You need to get him doctor before he gets  
himself hurt again!"

"I can't leave you alone like last night though..." he replied. She shook her head, "You have  
to...!"

She gasped, clutching his scrubs as he picked her up in his arms bridal style and began jogging  
towards the exit, "You keep an eye out for Sanada, ok?"

"A-Alright..." she said, looking away, her face turning red.

Dr. Stiles carefully maneuvered out into the hallways, Angie looking around, but there was no  
one else there.

"Head towards the entrance. If he's gone to train, he most likely left the hospital  
entirely," she said. He nodded and headed towards the stairs, walking down the stairs, but he  
only made it halfway before stopping. He looked back, thinking he heard something creeping  
against the ground, but he shrugged it aside.

Taking a few more steps, he didn't notice Angie's eyes widen, but he did hear her when she  
shrieked. Dr. Stiles jumped, barely dodging a sharp arc aimed for his back. He spun around on  
the small landing and froze, staring at the odd black creature. Its multiple hands covered the  
stairs above them, a few holding swords pointed at him and Angie, a shimmering blue mask  
staring back at them vacantly.

"Don't stand there! RUN!"

Dr. Stiles didn't know who the voice belonged to, but he didn't need to be told twice, especially  
when the creature lunged forward, sending a sword into the concrete wall as he moved aside,  
Angie emitting a small scream. The creature pulled the blade out and turned after them again but  
he was already running for dear life. Angie was grasping his scrubs tightly, stealing a few  
glances back to see the thing scrambling after them, swords waving wildly.

Suddenly, he stopped.

It was the end of the hall. He turned around, looking at the monster which had paused behind  
them, hands blocking all points of escape. Dr. Stiles set Angie down and stood in front of her,  
facing the many blades pointed at them, the blue mask looking at him, and he knew, if there had  
been eyes, they would've been leering at him. The hands made a squelching noise as the creature  
moved forward, the weapon-wielding hands rising and flashing as they were swung down.

On reflex, he shut his eyes and Angie gasped, expecting the pain, the slicing blades tearing him  
to shreds or piercing his body but... it was like a gun shattering glass, the sound from last night  
rang out again. The creature screeched and turned around. Dr. Stiles opened his eyes and looked  
but it was too dark to see make out who the thing was facing now. The dark silhouette, from all  
he could see, was human, holding something that looked like a gun in their hands. They were  
staring at the tall, black creature with a sharp glare.

With a snarl, the masked creature charged towards the silhouette that didn't move, but raised the  
gun. Dr. Stiles didn't see exactly what happened next but heard the familiar shattering gun shot.  
The next thing him and Angie knew was the creature disappearing in a swirl of black smoke and  
the person just standing there, unharmed. He shifted nervously as they began to approach them.  
Angie stood up, clutching the back of his scrubs, watching the person walking forward as well.

"Are you two alright?" they asked, still cloaked by the darkness. Dr. Stiles and Angie nodded  
slowly and the figure sighed with relief, "That's good... but what happened to her leg?"

"... Last night..." Dr. Stiles started to say but the figure had already approached Angie, holding their hand  
over her injured leg. A faint glow surrounded the person's hand. The working duo watched,  
amazed, as the person removed the bandages, revealing the cuts had disappeared, healed  
completely.

"T-Thank yo..." Angie started to say but the figure had already gone, leaving Dr. Stiles and  
Angie alone.

They returned to the ICU, the lights snapping on. Machines beeped at steady tempos, the coffins  
had, amazingly, turned back into patients and Akihiko was, somehow, back in his room,  
sleeping.

"Ok, seriously," Dr. Stiles said, looking at Angie, "We have to see Ms. Kirijo later..."

oOoOoOo

Me: Done!

Picup: Gah!

GS: Wah!

World: Cool...

Me, Picup and GS: (stare at World)

World: ... did I miss something?

REVIEW!


	6. Unbelievable Truth

Me: (_tired_) Gah... I like, finished chapter 5 in a rush. Hopefully, this answers some of your  
questions, especially those who haven't played Persona.

Picup: Oh, lesson time!

Me: You already know Persona.

Picup: I know I just like sitting here.

GS: ...

World: Ehehe...

Me: Ok, time to write this baby!

GS and World: Who's been playing Okami again?

Me: Uh... Picup!

Picup: What?

Me: (_runs_)

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Trauma Center or Persona 3 because Atlus owns both of  
them.

oOoOoOo

Hidden Hour Hold

Chapter 6: Unbelievable Truth

oOoOoOo

Mitsuru Kirijo sat quietly within her office, the bright rays of the early morning flooding in,  
looking over new proposals her secretary had brought in a few minutes ago. Even now, she was  
still reminiscing over everything that was happening and what she heard last night from Akihiko.  
No matter how many times she told him, he would still find a way to get out of bed and fight  
Shadows. Her auburn eyes glared angrily at the sight of another business proposal and she rose,  
walking out her door.

She looked at her secretary and held the paper up, "-Please, shred any of these that come...  
alright?-"

"-Yes, Kirijo-san...-" the secretary replied, taking the paper and placing it in a nearby shredder.  
Mitsuru turned to go back into her office when the elevator door opened.

"Kirijo-san!"

"Hm?" she turned around at her name, coming face to face with Dr. Stiles and Angie. Both of  
them were looking at her with stern eyes, but she smiled, "Can I help you?"

"We need you to answer some more questions..." he replied, the seriousness never fading once  
like it did last time. The secretary looked frustrated, "Sir, you need to make..."

"-No... it's ok. Tell them I'll be a little late-" Mitsuru cut in and opened her door, "Well, come in  
then..."

Dr. Stiles and Angie followed the CEO into the office, taking a seat before the desk while she sat  
down behind it, removing the remaining papers and setting them in their respective drawers.

Mitsuru looked at the two, her lips thin, "What is it you wish to know?"

"About... I-I don't know what to call it," Dr. Stiles said and Angie sighed. Her celadon eyes  
looked straight into Mitsuru's auburn ones as she spoke, "It's this... moment of time... I guess it  
occurs at midnight. The lights go out, the machines stop working, and the patients become  
coffins."

"Coffins you say..." Mitsuru replied, but they noticed she didn't sound surprised or shocked. Dr.  
Stiles looked at her closely, "What is this... time? What's going on? We know you know  
something..."

They waited in baited silence, watching the CEO close her eyes, deep in thought.

"... I was wondering," she started, "When you would come and ask me about this..."

"...!" Dr. Stiles looked, "Kirijo-san!"

"Please... don't call me that..." she hissed, clutching her hands tightly, "That was my father... call  
me Mitsuru if you don't mind..."

"M-Mitsuru-san..." Angie said, trying to get use to the name. Dr. Stiles nodded, "Ok Mitsuru-  
san... can you please tell us everything now?"

"... Alright," the red-head replied quietly, "Please... this might take a while and I understand if  
you don't get everything at once. Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than  
twenty-four hours?"

"... Excuse me?" Dr. Stiles asked, looking around. Angie shook her head, "I'm sorry, but that  
seems... improbable..."

"Heh... I know it seems difficult to believe, but there is. We call it the Dark Hour," Mitsuru  
sighed, "Very few people are awake during the Dark Hour so your reaction is understandable."

"What do you mean 'awake'?" Dr. Stiles asked, confused. The CEO turned in her chair and rose  
from her seat, walking towards the window, "During this time, regular people are transmogrified  
into coffins... they will be unharmed and remain completely unaware of the dangers of this  
hour..."

"... That explains the coffins but... Dangers?" Angie stared at Mitsuru, watching her closely.  
Mitsuru laughed softly, "I believe you have seen those dangers first hand... what happened to  
your injury Ms. Thompson?"

"Ah! T-That was..." Angie stuttered, unsure on how to answer.

"Your injury was caused by the creatures that lurk during the Dark Hour. They're simply known  
as Shadows," Mitsuru looked back at them, "They draw humans from their coffins and prey on  
their minds, leaving them unable to speak. I guess you could say the diagnosis would be an acute  
case of Apathy Syndrome. Something was amiss though late night and the night before..."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Stiles watched the CEO closely now.

Mitsuru turned around, her eyes locked on him, "If Iori or Akihiko didn't arrive in time... I'm  
afraid of what the outcome would've been. Shadows haven't been known to cause physical  
injury except to those who fight back."

Angie bit her lip and looked at the ground, suddenly very interested in the flooring pattern. Dr.  
Stiles rose to his feet, "Are you saying that those things would've...!?"

"Indeed Doctor..." Mitsuru said quietly, "If my colleagues didn't arrive last night or the night  
before, you and Ms. Thompson's resistances would've meant death... not just a simple loss of all  
mind..."

"... T-This is... this is too much right now..." Angie said, rubbing her temples. Dr. Stiles  
remained silent and slowly, turned away, "..."

"I'll... give you time to mull over my explanation..." Mitsuru said, walking towards the door and  
opening it, "There's a meeting I must go to if you don't mind."

"Right... Thank you for your time Mitsuru-san..." Dr. Stiles replied and bowed. Angie rose from  
her seat and followed suit. Soon, they all parted ways, the medical duo disappearing into an  
elevator and Mitsuru disappearing down a long hall.

oOoOoOo

_Mitsuru looked at the group collected in the room sitting at the table. This group consisted of  
Yukari Takeba, Ken Amada, Fuuka Yamagishi and Junpei Iori._

"_-Fuuka, any luck tracking down Hydra?-" Mitsuru asked, taking a seat at the table. The young  
nurse shook her head, "-Juno can't sense it... there are too many Shadows and all their  
signatures... Hydra blends in...-"_

"_-Dammit, what the hell can we do then?-" Junpei growled, slamming his fist into the table. Ken  
rolled his eyes, "-Its obvious... we keep hunting down the Shadows. The next location that Hydra  
is believed to be is the hotel... not THAT hotel...-" _

"_-The hotel that Dr. Stiles and Nurse Angie are staying at, right? I wonder if the Shadows are  
after them as well...-" Yukari sighed. _

"_-There's a chance. They already attacked Nurse Angie-," Fuuka said, looking away, "-Dr.  
Stiles wanted to get out the second he heard the scream... he'll get himself killed if we're not  
careful...-"_

"_-...Alright... Yukari, Ken, you'll come with me tonight to check the hotel. Fuuka, Junpei, get  
Aigis and go to the hospital. Make sure Akihiko doesn't do anything irrational again. He's not  
supposed to be fighting Shadows-," Mitsuru said after thinking a second, "-Is that alright with  
everyone?-"_

_Around the table, everyone exchanged looks and nodded._

_The clock struck 10:00 pm. _

_They all parted from the room, ready for tonight's operation._

oOoOoOo

Me: I know what's happening in the next chapter but I didn't really know what for this one so  
bleh if it sucks.

Picup: ... uh, ok?

Me: Hydra, if you haven't figured, is the name of the Shadow. It will appear for some of the next  
chapter and one more time after.

GS: (_gives an odd look_)

Me: (_shrugs_) Be back later!

REVIEW!


	7. Fate Night Stay

Me: Typing, typing, typing, and more typing, and then some thinking time.

Picup: Yes! Now finish this chapter!

Me: I'm gonna need a surgeon to fix my fingers once I'm done...

Picup: Oh well.

Me: You're so nice.

GS: Isn't she though?

World: Eh... where's Shinjiro.

Me: Six feet under.

World: (_cries_)

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center or Persona 3 because Atlus owns them. I just own what  
ever I need to make up in this story so I can keep going.

oOoOoOo

Hidden Hour Hold

Chapter 7: Fate Night Stay

oOoOoOo

_Long, slimy black fingers were reaching for the two of them, in the eerily silent night and Derek  
couldn't do anything. There were more than before, their masked faces watching him and Angie  
closely__ and more were pouring out of an unknown source. It looked like a tall tower, twisted and  
malformed, standing like a malicious predator over its prey, ready to strike. _

_He heard a scream behind him and spun around, his eyes widening as he saw the creatures  
pulling Angie away. In vain attempts, she fought back, the black fingers, though without claws,  
leaving bloody trails in her arms and legs. He reached for her, but he felt himself being pulled  
away, the thick, black mass of creatures pulling his arms back._

_"Let me go!" he yelled, struggling with all his might. The same red trails sprouted on his arms as  
he tore his arm away, reaching out for her hand. He brushed her fingers, trying to grab her hand  
but..._

_She was pulled back sharply, her emerald eyes widening. Her hand was still outstretched as she  
disappeared into a black abyss, the Shadows following suite. _

_"W-What!? NO! ANGIE!" he yelled, but at that moment, he was swarmed by the Shadows as  
well._

_The sound of a bullet shattering glass erupted in his mind._

oOoOoOo

Derek snapped awake, sitting up quickly in the hotel bed and breathing heavily as he looked  
around. Everything swam before him in a greenish tinge, red markings blending in as well. His  
hand reached for the bedside table, his fingers touching the rim of his glasses and he picked them  
up, putting them on. Instantly, he shot to his feet, looking around in every direction before  
stumbling over the bed sheets that had gathered at his feet. He fell to the ground with a sticky  
thump.

He got up with a groan, rubbing his forehead. Something warm was coated on his palm though  
and he looked at his hands, confused. His eyes widened as he noticed the thick, crimson  
substance staining his palm and clothes. There was a rapid series of knocks at his room door.

"D-Dr. Stiles? Are you awake?"

"Angie?" he asked, getting to his feet and walking over. As soon as he opened the door, his  
blonde haired assistant wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly, "Oh thank god!"  
"Angie! What's wrong? ... Have you been up this entire time?"

"... I wanted to see if Mitsuru-san was telling the truth..." she said quietly, shaking, "Derek... this  
is the Dark Hour... The other guests are coffins a-and there are these creatures prowling the  
hallways!"

"Creatures?" he asked in disbelief and she nodded, "Those Shadows or whatever she called  
them... they're everywhere... and the building and the halls... they're covered in blood Derek."

"Don't worry... It's just an hour Angie," Derek whispered and wrapped his around Angie,  
"They'll be gone in a while..."

Both looked up at the sound of shattering glass. It wasn't the one from back in the hospital and a  
soft, slithering noise started creeping forward. They stood still, moving back as they noticed the  
very same creature approaching them, well; they thought it would be the same creature. This one  
had a form instead of being a shapeless pile of muck. The body was a snake, the top of its head a  
red mask and its tongue flickered like an actually one. Wrapped around its head were the two  
symbols of male and female.

It spotted them, raising on it scaly stomach and staring at them with its beady black eyes. Derek  
stepped back, holding Angie closer as it moved closer still, its jaws opening as it let out a low  
hiss.

The door burst off its hinges and landed with a muffled thump on the bloody carpet. Someone  
charged into the room and the snake reeled back. The unknown figure sped past them and  
tackled the snake, silver glinting in the haunting light along with the snake's fangs. The people, a  
male, grunted, "Grr... get out of here!"

They didn't need to be told twice as they bolted out of the room, Derek holding onto Angie's  
hand as they raced towards the stairwell.

No dice.

Another Shadow was creeping out of another room, a man slumping to the floor, eyes wide with  
terror, his hair stark white and mouth opened in a muted yell. Angie let out a small gasp, both her  
and Derek backing away as the lumbering Shadow spotted them, giant hands for wings tapping  
together like fingers with impatience.

They turned around and ran in the other direction, hoping the other stairwell was unblocked. As  
they rounded the corner, Derek froze, staring in horror as he saw three Shadows that looked like  
dancing hands standing around another person, their hair too bleach white.

"Dr. Stiles! Nurse Angie! Get down!"

Both ducked at once as the sound of shattering glass once again and felt a strong gust blow over  
them. The shadows let out horrible shrieks as whatever had stirred the wind struck them down.  
They faded in black smoke just like the Sword Hands the other day. Derek and Angie looked up,  
watching as a woman with short, light brown hair approached them, a bow and quiver of arrows  
slung on her back, a gun resting in a holster on her leg, and her hazel eyes looking at them,  
relieved, "Thank God we got here in time."

"W-Who...?" Derek was about to ask, when a door right next to him and Angie opened, a large  
lion-like Shadow ready to tear them to shreds.

"I COMMAND THEE!"

Another shot burst to life and everything seemed to slow down. The Shadow was caught in a  
furious explosion of ice that it didn't even have a chance to snarl or roar in pain and it too  
disappeared in a swirl of black smoke. Heels clicked against the ground and, once again, they  
looked around.

Their eyes widened.

Walking towards them, returning a gun with something engraved on the side to a holster, her  
long, wavy red locks resting on her shoulder, and the familiar auburn eyes once again piercing  
them, Mitsuru Kirijo stopped before them, a hand resting on the hilt of a rapier. From around the  
corner, a young boy approached as well, a spear in his hand and gun resting against his hip as  
well.

Mitsuru looked at them, smiling but looking disheartened, "This... is the Dark Hour... the very  
time Akihiko was infected."

oOoOoOo

Me: Phew, this chapter is done!

GS: Two updates in one day. Good job.

Me: I wish it could be more... Nyaro... never enough time and I procrastinate.

Picup: It's a sad truth.

World: Isn't it though?

REVIEW (because I know you people read and I would like feedback)


	8. The Hydra and the Dark Hour

Me: Time to work and finish Delphi and Hidden… so, let's go between the two!

Picup: So, what's this one for?

Me: Hidden Hour Hold!

Picup: YES!

GS: There better be some Derek and Angie.

Me: Don't worry, more will come up… DISCLAIMER TIME!!!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Persona 3 or Trauma Center because it is copyright of Atlus.

Me: Nyaro… Now I wonder if I could work at Atlus when I'm older…

oOoOoOo

Hidden Hour Hold

Chapter 8: The Hydra and the Dark Hour

oOoOoOo

"Was he fighting one of those things at the time of the infection?" Angie asked; shocked still that  
Mitsuru was standing before them in this cursed and abnormal hour. Mitsuru nodded slowly, "But… now  
you believe my explanation from this morning, don't you?"

"O-Of course… it's hard not to believe anymore…" Derek muttered. Both him and Angie jumped as they  
heard something crash far below. Mitsuru gritted her teeth, "-Something's arrived… about time too…  
Yamagishi… what's the status at the hospital?-"

_"-We're fine here… but Mitsuru-senpai, it's the Hydra! You must run now! It just arrived and is  
approaching your location!-"_

"-Impossible!-" Mitsuru exclaimed. Sure enough, a nerve-racking screech rang through the hotel as the  
hallway door burst opened. Black vines instantly spread down the hall, wrapping around the earlier  
victims and blocking the doors. Three, long, slick heads appeared in the archway, their piercing orange  
eyes looking at the five gathered in the hall. In unison, the Hydra opened its mouth, revealing rows of  
razor fangs, and let out a blood-curdling screeching once more.

The teen with the spear stepped forward, glaring at the Shadow. Mitsuru cut him off, "-You and Yukari  
need to get Dr. Stiles and Ms. Thompson out of here, quickly!-"

"-But Kirijo-san!-" he started to protest, but she shook her head, "-I got them tangled in this mess… I'll  
hold off the Hydra!-"

The boy growled, but then turned back, "You heard Kirijo-san! We need to get out of here!"

"Got it!"

"Wait!" Dr. Stiles exclaimed, but the younger male grabbed his arms and forced him to run forward,  
Angie and the second woman following. With a sharp cut, the vines blocking their escape route  
disappeared. The surgeon and nurse duo were rushed out of the halls and down the stairs. Floor after  
floor rushed past them as they got closer to the lobby and both couldn't help but worry. Those creatures  
and, more importantly at the moment, that shadow- how could Mitsuru handle it on her own with just a  
rapier.

And what the hell was with that sound?

It was always the same. When they had witnessed the defeat of the other shadows, there was always an  
odd bang of a gun, but it was also like shattering glass at the same time….

Upon arrival in the main lobby, both the woman and teen looked up as they caught their breath, gazing  
to the dizzying heights of the hotel. The black vines were slowly creeping down the sides, towards them.

"Kirijo-san…" the boy muttered, gritting his teeth, and gripping his spear tightly. The young woman  
shook her head, "Ken-kun…"

Suddenly, a roar rang down from the floor they had long since left followed by a sharp gasps of sorts,  
courtesy of both Angie and the brunette woman at once. Glass shards fell towards them, but it wasn't  
the glass that shocked them so, more, that Mitsuru was falling towards them as well. The odd gun they  
had seen her placing back in a holster clattered against the tiled ground. Derek feared it would've  
discharged, but instead, it opened, revealing there was no ammunition in the first place.

"A-ah!" the brunette woman moved fast, setting her bow down quickly and drawing her own gun,  
placing it against her forehead. Both Derek and Angie jumped, exclaiming at once, "What are you  
doing!?"

"Saving Mitsuru!" she yelled back and pulled back on the trigger, calling, "Isis!"

There it was…

The shattering gun blast…

Wind swirled around her feet and shards of blue sparks flew from and surrounded the young woman.  
They rose and gathered behind her, transforming, combining into a four-winged entity with a solar disk  
between two horns. The figure's wings spread, summoning a mysterious gale of wind from nowhere to  
catch Mitsuru as she fell. The red-haired woman stepped onto the group, unsteady for a moment.

"Thank you Yukari…" Mitsuru said and the brunette woman nodded, the entity disappearing. She looked  
up and, holding her shoulder firmly, blood seeping between her fingers, her auburn eyes focused on  
Derek and Angie, "I'm sorry about this… but, for now, we need to get the hospital."

"A-Alright… but your injury…" Derek started to say, but the hand covering the brutal wound started to  
glow. Mitsuru smirked slightly, "I'll be fine… yours and Ms. Thompson's safety is our top priority right  
now…"

oOoOoOo

When they had arrived back at Caduceus Japan, Derek and Angie had their chance to observe the total  
effects of this dangerous period called the Dark Hour. Coffins littered the streets, glowing ominously red  
and the moonlight seemed filtered through a green film. Blood was apparently common during this time  
as well as it covered everything from the streets to rooftops, making their footsteps squelch  
unpleasantly.

The young male of the group opened the doors to Caduceus and walked inside, leading the way to the  
ICU, where, once they arrived, several more came to meet up with them. One was their patient, Akihiko,  
standing with his arms crossed and his silver eyes looking over them. Standing next to him was the  
security officer, Junpei, and the nurse, Fuuka.

"Well… looks like you made it here in one piece… that's good," Akihiko said, smiling faintly.  
"Sanada-san, you should still be in bed," Angie said, frowning, but the silver-haired boxer didn't seem to  
be paying attention, his eyes locked on Mitsuru's bloodstained hand. Mitsuru, in turn, hid it behind her  
back before speaking, "Once more, I must apologize for the turn of events. I had not anticipated it to  
target you two specifically."

"What… was that thing anyway?" Derek asked, looking around, "And who exactly are you guys?"

"Dr. Stiles…" Angie said, her tone a sounded a little threatening, but Mitsuru shook her head, "It's alright  
Ms. Thompson."

The blonde nurse blinked but then nodded.

"We are just a few humans capable of fighting Shadow, Dr. Stiles," Mitsuru replied, "And that thing…  
Yamagishi has identified it as a Hydra and… the cause of Akihiko's infection."

"… That shadow?!" Derek asked, alarmed. Fuuka nodded this time with a small sigh, "During the battle…  
it bit him in the shoulder. We believed it to be poison at first because he was showing all the  
symptoms… but then…"

"The true symptoms appeared…" Angie finished. The young, teal-haired nurse nodded, frowning, "Its  
terrible… the surgeons prior to Dr. Stiles failed to locate the GUILT because it appeared during the Dark  
Hour… and…"

"When the surgeon turned into a coffin the first time," Mitsuru said quietly, "It almost claimed his life…  
if it wasn't for Yamagishi and Juno… well…"

"I see…" Derek said, frowning, but then thought, _'Who's Juno?'_

"Uhm…" Angie started, looking at the brunette woman now. The brunette blinked, but then smiled, "Oh,  
I'm sorry, Ms. Thompson. My name is Yukari Takeba. He's Ken Amada," she continued, gesturing to the  
young, brunette male and then turned to a silent blonde, "and she's Aigis."

"Right… Thank you," Angie replied, "I've been meaning to ask after you did it but… what was that…  
being you summoned? And the gun; is that necessary?"

"Oh, you mean Isis?" Yukari asked and giggled, "Right. Well, she's my Persona. I guess you could say that  
she's my other self. We each have one and there might be more people out there like us. And about the  
gun, I still can't summon her without it. I'm sorry if it seemed strange."

"Those with Personas are the only ones capable of defeating Shadows," Akihiko explained, "So during  
the Dark Hour, we defeat them for they can hurt anyone called into the Dark Hour, but, as you can  
probably figure out by now, if we died during this time, it would be passed as a mysterious illness or  
gang related violence."

"… Then, your father Kirijo-san?" Derek looked at the uneasy red-head. She nodded faintly, "He was  
killed by a gunshot during the Dark Hour… but please, may we return to the matter at hand?"

Angie nodded, noticing the woman becoming a little defensive towards the subject, "Well, now we  
understand how he got his infection. I believe all we need to do is find away to defeat the GUILT…  
or, if possible, get a sample of the Hydra's tissue and get the Research team to make a vaccine."

"… A sample would be our best bet…" Aigis spoke up suddenly. Everyone turned towards the blonde,  
watching her eyes flash and it appeared as though data was in here blue eyes, "I have seen the  
operation videos for you Stiles-san and compared it. Yamagishi-san gave me the footage from two nights  
ago. This GUILT cannot be defeated in any normal method. A vaccine from tissue is the only way  
especially since this GUILT exhibits no ability to remain in tacked once severed from the body."

Derek was speechless, even as the woman continued, "The Dark Hour is about to end. I must request  
that we track down the Hydra tomorrow. Good night…"

Aigis walked away, disappearing from the room.

"I'll return to my station before the others return to normal…" Junpei said, tilting his hat slightly and  
walked towards the door. Fuuka followed him, "Good night."

Derek and Angie looked at the remaining, blinking. Akihiko blinked, his dull, silver eyes looking at them  
for a moment, "… could Ken and Yukari take you back? I need to have a word with Mitsuru…"

"It wasn't like you were about to escort them back, Akihiko," Mitsuru replied, but the silver-haired man  
shook his head, "But you were…"

"…. I owe them though…" she muttered, crossing her arms. Derek waved a hand, "We understand…  
tomorrow, Mitsuru-san, we'll clear this mess up."

oOoOoOo

_"-Mitsuru...-"_

_"-…-"_

_"-Dammit Mitsuru… look at me-" Akihiko said, frowning. Slowly, she turned, facing him fully and sighe__d,  
trying to hide her hand again. He __shook his head, "-I might not be able to see as well as I could… but I  
noticed the blood Mitsuru. You fought the Hydra… and I'm assuming alone…-"_

_"-… so, after I reprimanded you so many times… you can tell?__-__" she asked, smiling dolefully__. Slowly, she  
brought her hand from behind her back and he carefully took hold of it. With her__ standing__ this close, he  
could make out the tear in her sleeve, right under her shoulder. He shook his head, "-Mitsuru… the  
effects of the last surgery are wearing off…__ but please, let me help you fight Hydra. You know I don't  
want you to get hurt…-"_

_"-I know, but you must stay here and rest. They don't __know if strenuous activity would__ make the GUILT  
active… we can't risk it-" she replied, trying to pull her hand away, but he held it firmly._

_"-Promise me that you won't fight the Hydra alone, Mitsuru…-"_

_"-… Alright…. But you have to stay here then…-"_

_"-… Fine.-"_

oOoOoOo

Me: But it might be a promise he has to break, we'll just have to see as the story progresses.

Picup: Ugh... loser…

Me: … you're a loser.

Picup: No, you are.

Me: Says the person who hasn't updated Thirty Affections.

Picup: … That's low.

Me: Yea… sorry. Ehehe… if anyone is confused, just tell me what in the review you are confused on and  
I'll answer it at the beginning of the next chapter. Until then….!

REVIEW!


	9. Fight On for the Cure

Me: Here we go again!

Picup: Time for…

Me: Another chapter…

Me and Picup: Of Hidden Hour Hold!

Me: I don't get a lot of reviews for this story.

Picup: Be glad people at least read it.

Me: True…

Picup: Disclaimer Minato!

Minato: What? Oh, fine… (_grumbles_)

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Trauma Center or Persona 3 because it is the copyright of Atlus. Can

I leave now?

Picup: Yeah, yeah… god horn dog.

Minato: (_blushes_) S-Shut up!

oOoOoOo

Hidden Hour Hold

Chapter 9: Fight On for the Cure

oOoOoOo

"No luck yet, Dr. Stiles?"

"Sorry, sir… we're still trying to track down the animal that infected Sanada. Hopefully, we can make a  
vaccine once we find it."

"Ah… our R&D will be ready then…"

"… if possible, could you ask Sidney if Dr. Niguel could be sent over?"

"… I don't see why not."

"Thank you."

Dr. Stiles backed out of Director Kazuo's office, nodding his head to Angie, who had been waiting  
outside patiently. Angie sighed with relief but then frowned, "I can't believe after three days that the  
Hydra is now eluding us even."

"I know," Dr. Stiles replied, "and we can't even harm it. It must be running away now that we know a  
vaccine can be made from a tissue sample."

"I'm afraid there's more than that too," Angie said, looking solemn suddenly, "While I was tending to the  
patients, Ms. Yamagishi came and informed me that Mr. Sanada's health is falling again. I guess that  
explains Ms. Kirijo's recent string of visits. The Hydra needs to appear soon or else I'm afraid this is one  
case we'll lose…"

"Please, don't say that Ms. Thompson…"

Dr. Stiles and Angie jumped, turning around to face a rather morose Mitsuru. The young CEO seemed a  
little weary, but she hid it well behind those stern, auburn eyes.

"Yamagishi is trying her best to find the Hydra," she said coolly, "but disappears before she can get an  
exact location… please, just wait a little longer."

"We will Mitsuru-san…" Dr. Stiles said, "but it needs to be soon. The medication we gave him won't  
work again."

"I understand…" she sighed and turned to walk away, but Angie stopped her, "Wait, Mitsuru-san…"

"Yes?"

"What is your relationship with Sanada-san?" Angie asked, staring at her. She was being serious, but Dr.  
Stiles was quite aware that his glasses had slipped, "A-Angie?!"

"… until this is over, I cannot say anything," Mitsuru replied after a moment and then walked away, most  
likely, to speak with Akihiko. It had been her routine for the past three days since he had told her what  
was happening. She would come in every chance she had and stay until she had to leave. He wasn't  
having breathing or motion problems yet, but did startle her to find out his eye sight had failed  
completely now. Fortunately, he had kept his promise and remained in his room during the Dark Hour.

Mitsuru entered his room, quickly taking a seat next to his bedside. Akihiko blinked slowly and turned  
his head. The bright, silver sheen in his eyes had become completely clouded, his pupils white, but still,  
he smiled, "-Back so soon Mitsuru?-"

"-I just needed to stretch my legs for a moment…-" she said calmly, placing a hand on his bedside. He  
shook his head, "-You heard something, didn't you? That's why you came back.-"

"-… The Hydra has disappeared again… they're afraid that we won't find it in time…-" Mitsuru whispered  
as his hand touched her lightly. She looked up at him, sighing, "-We're doing our best to hunt it down on  
the field and with Yamagishi summoning Juno…-"

"-Don't overwork yourself…-" Akihiko cut in, frowning , but then smirked, "-I'll try to fight the GUILT as  
long as I can. It won't take me that easily-."

"-You'll be surprised how fast your body just wants to give in-," Mitsuru whispered, disheartened. His  
brows furrowed, "-It can protest all it wants… I'm not letting this parasite win.-"

She smiled and was about to say something, but an alarm started to ring, followed by a quick series of  
beeps. Looking up quickly, her eyes widened as they spotted Akihiko's machine fluctuating wildly. He, in  
turn, was gritting his teeth, his eyes shut tightly as his hand clenched into a fist. Sweat formed on his  
brow and he gasped sharply, holding his shoulder in a vise-grip. Mitsuru leapt to her feet and placed a  
hand on his, flinching. He was ice cold.

"-It's happening again!-" someone yelled outside the room. Hurried footsteps could be heard,  
accompanied by tire wheels, most likely a crash cart.

"-Hold on Akihiko…-" Mitsuru whispered, holding onto Akihiko tightly. She closed her eyes and willed  
Artemisia to awaken in her mind, conjuring the persona's strength and passed it to the pained man. The  
nurses arrived at that moment, lead by Fuuka and were about to pull Mitsuru away, but the teal-haired  
nurse held them back, "-Wait a moment!-"

The irregular patterns on the machine started to even out, returning to normal after a moment. Akihiko  
panted, his body shaking and the nurses just stood there, stunned. Mitsuru opened her eyes and  
whispered, "-Are you alright Akihiko?-"

"-Y-Yeah… thanks Mitsuru-," he replied quietly. Even with the machines back to normal, she held onto  
him, afraid to let go.

oOoOoOo

Derek and Angie stood together silently outside of Caduceus as the Dark Hour began once more.  
Immediately, they stepped back as Fuuka summoned her own Persona, Juno, and clasped her hands  
together. The nurse closed her eyes, trying to locate Hydra.

"… Ken and Junpei, you have the north sector today. Check by the Shrine," Mitsuru ordered. Both  
nodded and ran off, weapons in tow. Yukari turned and looked at Mitsuru, "Are you alright, Mitsuru?"

"I'm fine… just flustered," the red-haired woman replied. She looked over at Derek and Angie, frowning,  
"Are you sure that medicine won't work again?"

Unfortunately, Derek nodded, "I'm sorry. They tried using it twice before, but it still needs some  
perfection. By the time it's done, I think we won't need to worry about GUILT anymore though."

"I see…" obviously, that wasn't what the woman wanted to hear. She turned to Aigis and Yukari, "You  
two have the south sector."

"Will you and Fuuka be alright?" Yukari asked, raising an eyebrow. Really, this seemed to be asking for  
trouble. Mitsuru nodded, "We'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure…" Yukari sighed. She nodded towards Aigis and both ran off quickly.

It was silent for a moment, but then, her auburn eyes flashed, "I suggested that you and Ms. Thompson  
go into the hospital."

"W-What? Mitsuru-san?" Derek looked confused. Fuuka looked up sharply, frowning as Juno  
disappeared.

"Mitsuru-senpai… the Hydra is almost here," she said. Angie and Derek looked up, alarmed. The blonde  
nurse quickly understood what the woman had purposely done, "You must call the others back! You  
can't fight it in your condition."

"All I have to do is get a sample of the Hydra," Mitsuru said coolly, drawing her rapier, "Its my fault  
Akihiko is like this… the others don't need to get involved."

A loud screech echoed, making the hospital duo shiver involuntarily.

"…! Juno!" Fuuka cried. The Persona appeared immediately appeared, just in time to block a clawed  
hand and sharp fangs. Derek shrunk back, surprised at the Shadow's sudden appearance, the teeth still  
trying to break through the glass dome. Ice shattered, knocking the snapping jaw away with a yowl.  
Hydra looked up, six heads now instead of just the three before.

"I'm your opponent!" Mitsuru exclaimed, firm in her stance. All six heads were focused on her quickly  
and it yowled again, charging forward. With its attention off them, Fuuka called Juno away and pulled  
Derek and Angie towards Caduceus.

"She can't fight that alone!" Derek exclaimed as he was forced to run into the hospital doors. Angie  
looked at him, "What can we do?! She sent the others away and Yamagishi-san can't fight! … No  
offense…"

"None taken Ms. Thompson," the older nurse replied, looking back towards the fight. She could make  
out the flash of a rapier in the tangled mess and she watched as the red-headed woman spun back,  
dodging two snapping heads. Her rapier struck both, drawing black blood as she carved a chunk of flesh  
away. The Hydra hissed, jaws snapping left and right. She leapt aside, pulling her evoker out, and placing  
it against her temple. She called, "Artemisia!"

This persona almost appeared human, face hidden before a red mask and clothed in an elegant blue  
dress and adorned with worn, golden armor. She cracked a whip in her gloved hand, holding it sharply  
so it snapped. Large blocks of ice broke over each head and the main body in an instant. The Hydra  
collapsed, frozen. The woman disappeared and Mitsuru ran over to the hospital, her hand closed around  
something black, the Hydra's flesh. Fuuka opened the door just in time.

"Got it…" Mitsuru panted, holding the bleeding lump, "Now, we just need to…"

"The Hydra's getting up!" Angie exclaimed. Indeed, the Shadow was rising, a seventh head appearing  
from its body and it roared. Mitsuru hissed, "It will destroy the hospital… Dr. Stiles! Take this!"

"Ah!" Derek yelped, catching the black lump in his hand. He turned green at the feeling, but watched as  
the woman ran back outside, "H-Hey!"

"Yamagishi-san! You must contact the others!" Angie yelled as Mitsuru returned to battle. Fuuka  
blinked, but nodded, "I know. At this rate…"

The teal-haired nurse didn't finish, but closed her eyes.

_"__-__Everyone! If you can hear me, its urgent! You must return to the hospital!__ Mitsuru-senpai is in trouble!__-__"_

Her eyes widened at the burst of yellow-orange flames, sparks hitting the door, "Agidyne!? Mitsuru-  
senpai!"

"Fire!?" Angie exclaimed, stepping away from the glass. Fuuka covered her mouth, "Mitsuru-senpai is  
weak against fire…!"

"This isn't good!" Derek looked out as the flames died away. Mitsuru was down, burned and panting for  
air. The Hydra started moving closer, jaws dripping with saliva and probably toxins. The seven heads  
started fighting each other, trying to see who would get the first bite, but it was quickly finished, the  
winner lunging at the woman…

"CAESAR!"

A powerful bolt of lightning struck the Hydra.

Mitsuru looked up towards the roof and Derek, Angie and Fuuka ran out to find Akihiko standing there,  
his clothes haphazardly thrown on and the muzzle of his evoker still pressed against his forehead. He  
seemed livid, his eyes glinting, "Get away from her…"

oOoOoOo

Me: That was long… gah! (_falls_)

Picup: … (_pokes_) … oh well. The end should be soon…

Me: It is… merow…

REVIEW!


	10. Dark Hour Lock Down

Me: One story at a time.

Picup: So Hidden Hour Hold is going out first?

Me: Yup and then Delphi. I'll periodically update Journey Home every now and then until my whole  
attention can go to it.

Picup: (_sweat drops_) Good luck.

Me: Yea…

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Persona 3 or Trauma Center because it is copyright of Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Hidden Hour Hold

Chapter 10: Dark Hour Lock Down

oOoOoOo

They watched, eyes wide, as the blind boxer jumped off the roof, drawing back a fist and nailed one of  
Hydra's head before landing on the ground. The Hydra recoiled, snarling and lurched back. Akihiko ran  
over to Mitsuru and kneeled next to her, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine… but how…?" she asked, looking up at his eyes. His silver eyes remained clouded and  
unseeing, but he chuckled, "You can thank Caesar for this…"

He helped her up, facing the shadow as it rose to its feet again. One of the heads opened its great maw  
and spat out a black mass which splattered against the ground with a squelching thump. Derek turned  
green again, but jumped as the lump writhed, twisting and changed into small shadow creatures. They  
scattered in an instant, running around the two facing the Hydra. Akihiko and Mitsuru moved quickly to  
stop them, but the Hydra cut them off, fangs flashing as it attempted to bite again.

Fuuka's eyes widened and she clasped her hands to summon Juno. She suddenly shrieked as her  
concentration was cut off by a sharp crack of lightning, the bolt striking her dead on.

"Yamagishi-san!" Angie exclaimed and was about to assist the fallen nurse, but the teal-haired woman  
stopped her, "N-No! Ms. Thompson! Dr. Stiles! You must run! Before the shadows get you! RUN!"

"But!"

"Juno!" Fuuka cried, protected herself from another strike of magic. She wasn't able to escape and aid  
the hospital duo as more shadows ran forward. Derek grabbed Angie's hand, quickly breaking into a run,  
away from the hospital. His soles and her heels were heard splashing in the many pools of blood as they  
ran, the group of Shadows growing closer with each step.

Derek's heart was pounding against his chest as he remembered his nightmare and his current déjà vu.  
He looked over his shoulder, visibly paling as he spotted the shadows right behind them. His free hand  
reached into his pocket and he pulled out the only thing he currently had: a vial of antibiotic gel. Angie  
saw him turn around and leapt aside as he tossed the vial back. It shattered on contact with the ground,  
its contents flooding and mixing into the blood pools.

The leading shadow ran straight into the first one and shrieked in pain.

The duo didn't pause for a second, more shadows coming, scrambling over their fallen comrades and  
around the pools infected with the gel now. That was the only vial Derek had on hand and now they  
were gaining again.

Grimy black fingers reached out for Angie as they ran…

They were so close…

"Trismegistos!"

A sharp gunshot shattered they're footsteps and the hissing shadows. Derek and Angie moved aside as  
bright red, humanoid creature sped towards them, metallic gold wings flashing as it charged the group  
of shadows. It was followed by another bang and a cascade of lightning. The Shadows shrieked and  
writhed, disappearing in bursts of smoke. Pounding footsteps were heard approaching from behind as  
the red entity disappeared and Angie looked back. Junpei and Ken stopped before them, panting.

"W-We came as soon as possible!" Junpei panted, "A-And why is Akihiko-san fighting?"

Derek shrugged, not sure how to answer. Ken ran past him, back towards Caduceus, "We have to stop  
him! You said the GUILT might react with activity!"

"… oh dammit!"

oOoOoOo

Akihiko leapt back, striking the lunging Hydra head with a swift uppercut as Mitsuru struck another with  
her rapier, spinning around quickly to block a set of fangs approaching from behind. She ducked, pulling  
out her evoker, "-I command thee!-"

Artemisia appeared again, raising her whip as she summoned the large crystal ice to strike the multi-  
headed creature again. It turned with a hiss on Mitsuru, but snarled at lightning followed. Akihiko put his  
evoker back in the holster on his waist as he glared at Hydra's many heads, hissing, "-Leave her alone!-"

The Hydra looked between the two and multiplied again, the seven becoming fourteen. Apparently, the  
dark creature was desperate to finish them. It created two more black masses, more Shadows rising  
from the disgusting pile.

Mitsuru and Akihiko stood, back to back, leering at the surrounding Shadows. They moved closer,  
making the two tense, but they didn't attack. They seemed to be waiting for someth…

The Hydra lunged at the distracted two, forcing them to split, an even seven split between Akihiko and  
Mitsuru. The snarling beast was forcing them back, into the waiting claws of the now reaching shadows.  
Both were a breath away from the grimy fingers, fighting to break away or for a chance to summon their  
Personas but the relentless Hydra pressed forward, each head attempting to bite them.

"Athena!"

"Kala-Nemi!"

Two cries in unison and sudden strikes. Lightning crash again, causing copious about of Shadows to  
disappear while a fearsome wind appeared as purple blades, slicing through the rest and the Hydra. It  
was the chance they needed. Sadly for Akihiko as he moved back, Angie kicked him, "Ow! What the  
he..!?"

"Akihiko-san, I respect your wishes to fight, but it is my job to make sure you stay in bed!" she  
exclaimed. Derek stood back, scratching his head awkwardly, "Uh, Angie, now's not the time…"

"I know, but..!" the nurse was about to retort, but the Hydra's shrill, wavering cry cut her off.  
Twenty heads were now crowning the Hydra's body, leering at the party of night- seven persona-users  
plus a surgeon and his nurse. It ran charged again, fangs bared, jaws napping, saliva dripping from  
several maws.

"-Fuuka, scan for a weakness. Everyone else, spread out and try to focus attacks on the main body-,"  
Akihiko ordered, "-And whatever you do, don't get bitten. One person in the hospital is enough…-"

"-Ahaha, you got it senpai!-" Junpei laughed, but just for a moment. Fuuka approached Derek and  
Angie, "We'll stay back here. Juno will protect us."

"… Alright," Derek muttered. The nurse closed her eyes, her Persona appearing around them, and they  
looked on as the others moved into battle.

The combatants moved quickly around, dodging the many lunging heads, summoning Personas when  
needed and moving around for openings through the ever growing shield the Hydra was creating. All the  
attacks seemed to glance off and the Shadow didn't seem to be weakening at all. Fuuka opened her eyes  
suddenly, "-I got it! The Hydra's Arcanum is the Devil! Use Hama (1) skills!-"

"-Ken-kun, you're up then!-" Yukari exclaimed, firing an arrow into the open jaws before her. It cringed  
away. Ken nodded, but was on a knee, "-I don't know if I have energy to cast hama…-"

"-Here!-" Junpei pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Ken. Ken caught it easily and stuck  
the item in his mouth, grimacing, "-Ew… chewing souls (2) still taste horrible…-"

"-… actually, I've had that for 10 years.-"

"-I-Iori-san! Are you trying to poison me!?-" Ken choked, glaring at the security officer. Junpei just  
whistled innocently. Ken sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing and drew his evoker, "-Wat…-"

"Look out!"

It was Derek who had yelled, looking beyond the glass dome. Junpei and Ken were so busy bickering that  
they didn't notice the Hydra's heads coming for them. Akihiko and Mitsuru moved fast, pulling the two  
out of harm's way, the heads striking the ground with a sickening crack. And to think that would've been  
one of them.

"-Now Amada!-" Mitsuru yelled.

Ken stood and faced the Hydra, "KALA-NEMI!"

Two cages spun like wheels as the flaming orange robot appeared, raising two peg-like hands. A flashing  
light rose under the Hydra, scrolls surrounding the beast and converged in an instant. It let out a shrill  
cry as the scrolls disappeared into its body. The orange eyes dulled and the claws stopped moving,  
giving out under the Shadow's weight. It didn't even hit the ground before its entire body disappeared in  
a cloud of black smoke.

"… Is it gone?" Angie asked, looking up at Fuuka. The teal-haired nurse was silent, her eyes closed for.  
She looked up, "… Yes, I can't sense it anymore… thank God…"

Juno disappeared and she nodded to the others. Junpei wiped his forehead, "That's a relief…"

"You can say that again," Yukari said, but Ken shook his head, "Not if we can't get a cure off of the tissue  
sample we have."

"Ken-san is ever the eternal pessimist," Aigis said, smiling. Ken turned red, embarrassed, "H-hey… Aigis-  
san…"

"Well," Mitsuru sighed, "Now that this is over… Akihiko, you should get back to your room before…!"  
Her eyes widened as she turned towards the silent boxer.

The silence wasn't on purpose.

He was writhing on the ground in silent pain, clutching his shoulder when he suddenly froze, his mouth  
open wide as he choked for air. His left arm was turning a putrid green. Mitsuru ran over and pulled up  
his sleeve, finding his shoulder had turned black.

"Dr. Stiles! Ms. Thompson!"

"It's the GUILT! The activity IS causing a reaction!" Angie exclaimed. Derek looked up at the green  
moon, "Damn! The Dark Hour needs to end…!"

"-Sanada-san! Hold on!-"

"-Senpai!-"

oOoOoOo

Me: Ah, time for Dr. Niguel to appear.

Picup: You know, if they can't make a cure from the tissue they have, they're in trouble.

Me: I know… but its Victor we're talking about!

Picup: …

Me: …

Me and Picup: We're screwed…

1. Hama – A holy (light) spell in P3

2. Chewing Soul – An item used to recover SP (skill points) in P3

3. Agi (last chapter) – A light fire attack in P3, Agidyne is the strongest.

REVIEW!


	11. The Growing Roots

Me: … Hm… this chapter will be interesting.

Picup: How so?

Me: Oh you'll see. (_smiles_)

Picup: … DISCLAIMER! MINATO!

Minato: What? I'm still doing this?

Me: Derek and everyone else in Trauma Center is still holding a grudge against me.

Minato: You're a sad person.

Me: N-Nyaro…

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Trauma Center or Persona 3 because they both belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Hidden Hour Hold

Chapter 11: The Growing Roots

oOoOoOo

"Doctor, here is the MRI and it's just as we feared."

"Oh God… it's constricting his trachea and bronchi and its growing over his lungs."

"The other doctors are performing a tracheotomy as we speak and inserting a ventilator. Unfortunately,  
I believe they're placing him in an induced coma as well."

"What?! Isn't that a little extreme!?"

"Mr. Sanada isn't in any place to argue or any condition to fight back. The GUILT is spreading and we  
can't stop it. Our only chance is if Dr. Niguel and the R&D can create a serum."

"… Where is Victor anyway?"

As Derek said that, the recluse doctor walked into the office at that moment. His charcoal black hair was  
as unkempt as ever and the normal dark circles under his eyes seemed darker. He blinked, looking  
between the two, "So, another persistent parasite has appeared. I read all the data you could send  
before I left… Dr. Stiles, you need to learn how to write."

"H-Hey, I did my best!" Derek exclaimed, but Victor shook his head, "Your best is chicken scratch. Thank  
god Angie rewrote everything or else I wouldn't have the faintest idea what I'm getting into."

"My best isn't chicken scratch…." Derek grumbled. Angie shook her head, "Dr. Niguel, even without the  
notes, I'm sure you wouldn't back down from a challenge."

"At least you understand," Victor replied coolly, smirking at the blonde nurse. His stern gaze returned in  
a second, "Let's get down to the lab and I'll tell you everything I've compiled on this little bastard."

oOoOoOo

Victor walked past the vigilant Caduceus Japan researchers as they examined and tested the tissue  
sample that had miraculously remained in tacked from the Dark Hour. He raised an eyebrow at the sight,  
"You were able to get a sample? How?"

"It's a long story," Derek said and was about to go on, but Victor shook his head, "No time. I'll have to  
look at that thing myself in a moment anyway."

They made their way deep into the laboratory, away from the others researchers before Victor finally  
stopped. He pulled a manila folder out of his bag and waved it as he spoke, "Ok, this is all the data that  
was sent and here's what I put together. For now, the GUILT will be called 'Fytevo' or, in English, plant.  
This one has a chrial reading close to Paraskevi unfortunately making it even more of a headache."

"Paraskevi? But it acts like…"

"Let me finish Derek," Victor cut in, blinking, "It has so far exhibited behavior like Triti and it is purposely  
creating a net of threads around its main body so it can't be hurt. It's taking the chance to burrow as  
well and if it does that, well, consider Mr. Sanada black-tagged."

"That can't be! It just started moving and…" Angie started, but Victor raised a hand, "It's been moving.  
Derek's first operation to stop it jarred it actually and now it's defensive. The medication just wore off; it  
wasn't caused by Mr. Sanada's activities. Now, as for what it has been doing this whole time with the  
vines… it's just being a plant."

"… say that again?" Derek asked, scratching his head awkwardly. Victor shook his head, "Dear god… Ok,  
think of it as any other seed you plant in the ground. It requires time, water, sunlight and carbon  
dioxide. The human body is an excellent source for all of these, but if it was just this Fytevo was feeding  
off, it wouldn't be this bad."

Angie nodded, biting her lip while Derek sat back, alarmed as Victor continued, "Fytevo is doing all that  
plus more. It's growing and seeking more sources of feeding. In this case, it is spreading its roots to wind  
around and grow into Mr. Sanada's muscles. The roots are wrapping and constricting anything in their  
path including organs and critical nerves running throughout his body to get at any energy source  
possible… I trust you have a new MRI scan?"

Derek nodded and handed Victor the black film image. He raised it to the light and examined it, "… You'll  
have to do more after removing the GUILT. While it appears the roots have just constricted his airway,  
the ends have actually punctured his left lung. Guess the little thing got greedy for air…"

"T-That's horrid…" Angie gasped her celadon eyes wide with shock. Derek was gapping and looking at  
Victor. The young researcher nodded, handing the film back, "Well, that's all I know. Now, if you don't  
mind, I'm going to get to work so you can save him. In the meantime, you have to explain everything I  
just told you to anyone who might be waiting for Mr. Sanada…"

"… Ms. Kirijo…" Derek muttered with a small sigh, "She's not going to like this…"

"You'll have to suck it up and tell her," Victor snapped lightly. He crossed his arms and walked away.  
Derek and Angie exchanged looks for a moment and then stood up, knowing they would have to  
confront Mitsuru about Akihiko's chances at this point.

It was out of the laboratory, down the halls of Caduceus and to the ICU. Fuuka seemed to be awaiting  
their arrival and opened the door for them with a small sigh, noticing how grim they looked. The ICU  
was filled with the continuous beeps, hums and chirps of machines keeping each patient alive.

Monitoring weakening vitals and those of recent surgery patients, the two passed each one, going  
farther back, towards the end of the hall. It was a known fact that the farther you had to walk into the  
ICU, the lower the chance was for the patient's survival.

Unfortunately, their patient was at the end of the hall and the person who they sought was sitting in the  
room, next to the bed. Mitsuru's gaze didn't leave Akihiko as they stepped into the room, but they could  
tell she was fatigued. When the silver-haired boxer had been pulled into the ER, she had remained  
patiently in the waiting room.

Derek paused, looking up at Akihiko. Personally, Derek was not use to seeing a tube in someone's throat  
and it looked awkward on someone as fit as Akihiko. In turn, the boxer was unconscious, his arms  
resting on the covers, several IVs inserted in his hands. All but his left hand had turned black from the  
GUILT's progression and the sickly green splotches were starting to appear on his chest.

"… 3 hours in the waiting room," Mitsuru suddenly said, her hair obscuring her eyes, "4 hours watching  
him like… this… how could this happen?"

"Mitsuru-san…" Angie whispered, frowning. Mitsuru looked up, the normal, chilled gaze empty, "Are  
you here to tell me someone else has to die for what I've done?"

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

The woman didn't respond for a moment as she looking back at the comatose man, "… His name was  
Minato… 11 years ago, he came to the dorm we lived in to go to Gekkoukan High. He was able to use  
multiple Personas in battle and aided us to rid of Tartarus before… when my father died and the Kirijo  
Group arranged a suitor to ensure the stability of the company, Minato taught me that I am free, not  
confined to the rules that the Group sets in place… and then, January 31st, 2010, he sacrificed himself to  
see the world and humanity continue…"

She laughed darkly after they didn't respond for a moment, "He wasn't dead until our graduation day in  
March… the years passed… I became CEO and Akihiko became a champion boxer. We remained in  
contact and we met when we could."

Mitsuru touched Akihiko's hand, fingers intertwining with his, "Our relationship became… intimate. We  
were no longer the same friends since middle school, but the news couldn't get out at that moment.  
Now when we're both ready, this has to happen… It's like death is trying to have the last laugh…"

Angie wasn't sure how to respond, but it reminded her of the time when she had fallen apart when her  
father had been revealed to be working for Delphi. She watched as Mitsuru gritted her teeth, closing her  
eyes in a bitter attempt to keep herself collected.

"There's nobody left if he dies. He told me he would keep fighting…" she hissed, bowing her head,  
"Please… don't tell me he lied."

"Mitsuru-san, he didn't lie…" Derek said, finally, trying to console the distraught woman, "He's still  
fighting even if he's asleep. Dr. Niguel is working on the vaccine right now; we aren't going to let the  
GUILT kill him."

"I trust you," Mitsuru replied just above a whisper, "You are the best surgeon there is to fight against  
GUILT."

She sighed and looked up at Akihiko once more. After a moment of silence just listening to the life  
support beep in rhythm with the ventilator, both Derek and Angie left, unable to tell Mitsuru the details.

"Dr. Stiles? Ms. Thompson?" a calm voice asked. They turned, facing the other persona-users who were  
standing in the corridor. When they had arrived, neither of the hospital employees knew. It was Aigis  
who had spoken, her crystal blue eyes blinking slowly as she continued, "What is the prognosis on the  
GUILT?"

"… very high… there's about a 20 percent chance he pulls through," Derek mumbled, but they had heard  
him with little difficultly. They didn't say anything as he explained Fytevo's movements, how far it had  
grown, and what it was doing. Once again, they remained quiet as Victor walked up, his lips thin, "Dr. Stiles,  
you need to get ready."

"What's the problem?" Derek asked, frowning.

"It's about the GUILT. It's progressing faster than anticipated…" Victor grumbled, "You'll have to use the  
serum we created. Unfortunately, with this window of opportunity, it hasn't given us a chance to see if  
there will be any side effects…"

"… we'll have to take a chance," Derek sighed, "Angie, get ready for the operation. Yamagishi-san,  
please get some doctors down here to get Sanada prepped for tonight. For Mitsuru-san's sake and  
everyone else's as well, we're going to remove Fytevo once and for all…"

oOoOoOo

Me: Time for the operation!

Picup: About freaking time…

Me: Yeah, yeah…

Minato: Can I leave now?

Me and Picup: No!

REVIEW!


	12. Hydra’s Spindled Web

Me: Time for the operation to begin!

Derek: (_walks in_) That's my line…

Me: Oh my god! You're back!

Derek: (_scratches his head_) Well, you've been torturing the Persona cast more than us so… here I am.

Me: (_smiles_) Yay!

Minato: (_walks out, grumbling_)

Picup: (_stops him_) Oh no you don't.

Minato: Dammit…

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Trauma Center or Persona 3 because it belongs to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Hidden Hour Hold

Chapter 12: Hydra's Spindled Web

oOoOoOo

"Ok, is everyone here?" Derek asked and looked around. A few doctors nodded, Angie and Fuuka with  
them. He nodded as well, "Alright, begin the briefing. Our patient, as you know, is Akihiko Sanada, age  
29. He has a positive Chiral reaction and the GUILT is progressing faster than first anticipated. As we  
speak now even, it's growing and we have a serum, however, we don't know if there will be any side  
effects. We have two objections: Get rid of Fytevo and repair any damage it has caused. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Victor said, raising a hand, "What the hell's with your timing? It's almost midnight."  
"Well, it was requested by Ms. Kirijo we operate at this time. Less chance that most of us are busy,"  
Derek replied, knowing he couldn't explain that the GUILT only appeared during some unknown time.  
Victor scoffed, "Whatever…"

Derek walked over to the sink, slipping on his mask and washing his hands. His snapped his gloves on  
and faced the other, "Let's begin the operation!"

oOoOoOo

"Vitals are at 55," Angie said, looking at the machines as Derek picked up the antibiotic gel. He nodded,  
"Ok. Yamagishi-san, what about these machines? Won't they shut off at….?"

"It's alright. These were specially customized to function in the Dark Hour," Fuuka replied, holding the  
scalpel up. Derek blinked, surprised as he took the scalpel. He turned and made the incision into the  
blacken shoulder. It was the same as that first operation as Derek set the retractors in place, the only  
difference being that the once red tissue had turned pale. Angie looked up at the clock, "10 seconds till  
midnight."

"What does midnight have to do with anything?" Victor grumbled, placing the red serum on the tray.  
The other three remained silent, watching the last few seconds tick away.

It struck midnight and at once, the power in the halls shut off and everything seemed to be filtered  
through a green light. Fuuka looked over at Victor, surprised that he was still human. He looked around  
for a moment, shrugged and turned back to Derek and Angie, "Well, its midnight, big difference. Now  
get to work Stiles."

"R-Right," Derek replied and turned towards the incision. His eyes focused onto the thick tangle of vines  
that had appeared. They were pulsating, growing, piercing into the muscles in and out of sight. The  
central point was nothing but a black mass, the green seed hidden from sight, and it was slowly sinking  
out of sight.

"Damn, I knew it would be burrowing, but it made a puzzle for you to solve," Victor chuckled. Derek  
grimaced. He hated puzzles of every kind. He sighed and decided to try something. Taking the scalpel, he  
began to cut at the black webbing. It responded angrily, the vines appearing to squeeze down on  
Sanada. Angie jumped, watching the vitals fall quickly, "Dr. Stiles! Stop! His vitals are dropping past 30!"

Derek stopped, pulling the scalpel away, his eyes wide, "What?"

"Dr. Stiles! You're cutting at the wrong one!" Fuuka exclaimed, "Juno just told me there are three kinds  
of roots. There are the stationary roots, the feeders and the seekers. The seekers are the weakest as  
they are still in motion and both the feeder and stationary become such momentarily. I'll guide you to  
the Fytevo's body, but you have to listen closely."

"… I'm not even going to ask," Victor said, stepping forward. Angie was injecting stabilizers into Akihiko's  
arms, watching as more putrid green splotches started to appear on his neck, reaching his right shoulder  
now, "Dr. Stiles, Dr. Niguel! You must act quickly and listen to Nurse Yamagishi! I'll do my best to keep  
Sanada stable."

"I'm not a surgeon, but I'm not letting this bastard win," Victor said coolly, picking up a second scalpel.  
_  
"The Dark Hour will end in 45 minutes."_

"…!? Ms. Kirijo! How did…?!"

"I gave Mitsuru-se… san a headset so she can monitor the time remaining on the outside while the  
others fight Shadows trying to get in," Fuuka explained. Derek hesitated but nodded after a moment,  
"Alright Nurse Yamagishi. Tell us where to cut then."

"Right Doctor," Fuuka said, "The first one is located at the top. Be careful, there's a stationary root right  
next to it."

"I got it," Victor said, holding a scalpel right about the large, sinking mass. His eye twitched as he noticed  
the slight discoloration between the two roots and the seeker shifting. With a quick slice, he cut the  
lighter vine away, causing the mass to shrink. Fytevo didn't even seem to realize it as it, continuing to  
grow and drain. Angie quickly injected more stabilizers before the vitals could fall below 40. She was  
trying to keep them out of the danger zone.

"That's it!" Fuuka exclaimed, "You need to cut the lightest ones! I'll tell you if Fytevo changes its  
patterns."

Derek and Victor nodded, picking up their scalpels. It was hard to distinguish the different array of grays  
as they were almost the exact same shade, so they watched for the creeping vines instead, cutting when  
they could. Slowly, the mass of tangled vines started to shrink, revealing the pulsing green seed. It was  
almost out of sight.

"Dr. Stiles, here!" Angie exclaimed and passed him a syringe filled to the tip with the red vaccine. Derek  
looked quickly and injected the whole thing. In response, Fytevo flashed violently, roots quickly  
wrapping around and concealing itself again. Angie frowned at the reformed mass, her attention pulled  
to the vitals as it started to fluctuate wildly, "W-What is this? He's fibrillating!"

"Fytevo is moving faster and the pattern has changed," Fuuka said, watching as the vines all become  
completely black. Victor hissed, "Damn, guess we'll have to rely on movement."

"Wait, you can't operate until he stops fibrillating!" Angie exclaimed.

By the time Akihiko's vitals had leveled again, the green splotches were running down his right arm,  
black taking over the ones previously spread on his chest. Derek growled under his breath and  
proceeded to searching for more moving vines. It remained eerily still, almost taunting them like it knew  
their plan. It didn't come as a real surprise that it was being this way.

As Victor and Derek continued the procedure with the occasional halts from Fuuka so they wouldn't cut  
the wrong one, Angie continued to maintain vitals. As she injected the stabilizer, watching the vitals, she  
frowned, thinking that she had missed somehow since the vitals didn't rise. She tried again, but they  
remained falling steadily, "They stabilizers are ineffective…"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Dr. Niguel! I don't know! The stabilizers aren't working anymore!"  
_  
"Twenty minutes remaining…"_

"Mitsuru-san! The stabilizers stopped working!" Fuuka cried, watching as the vitals fell from 45 to 44,  
soon jumping to 40. Victor snarled, "It must be Fytevo again! It's taking the stabilizers and using it for  
itself! Dr. Stiles, we need to remove it now!"

"I know!" Derek exclaimed, cutting another moving root. The mass disappeared and the green seed was  
revealed. Vines moved quickly to conceal the pulsing bead from sight but Victor held them at bay. Derek  
fumbled for the syringe, filling it as Fytevo started to disappear, "No you don't!"

He pierced the green seed with the needle, injecting the serum again. For a moment, the pulsing  
stopped. Victor and Derek watched the seed closely while Fuuka and Angie stared at the frozen vitals.

Suddenly, the green beating returned, faster than normal and it was still sinking. Victor snarled,  
"Bastard! Derek, use the forceps and pull it out now!"

"But won't that…!?"

"You have to take the chance, hurry!" Victor said, cutting more roots as they attempted to withdraw the  
sinking focal point. Derek handed Fuuka the syringe in exchange for the forceps and moved back,  
grabbing the flashing seed and pulled. It slipped out and continued to flash for a moment, but finally  
shriveled and died. The black roots withdrew to the focus point, the green and black fading from  
Akihiko's body.

Fuuka let out a sigh of relief, "I don't sense Fytevo anymore…"

"Yes, but his vitals aren't rising," Angie said, "Dr. Stiles, you still need to repair his left lung and check for  
anymore damage before the operation is complete."

"Right," Derek replied. He nodded to Victor, "Thanks for the help."

Victor just smirked and backed away.

Derek continued, suturing the incision in Akihiko's shoulder closed then gelled and bandaged it. The  
vitals refused to rise at the gelling. He raised an eyebrow as he applied gel to make the next incision. He  
picked up the scalpel and incised, recoiling, "What the hell!?"

"His lung…" Angie looked her eyes wide as she looked at it. It had four punctures, each ringed a dark  
purple and each seemed to be growing. Victor growled, "A poison residue… This wasn't caused by the  
GUILT. Damn, it must be a side effect… it corroding his lung. It must be neutralizing the stabilizers as  
well…"

Angie looked up at the vitals, watching them fall below 30 now, "We have to do something!"

"Dis-poison?" Fuuka asked, holding up the vial. Derek looked at the bottle, "It's worth a shot."

He took the vial and opened it, dipping the syringe in and injecting it once it was full. The corrosion  
stopped. Derek smiled, "Well, let's repair his lung and get him back to the ICU for a couple of days."

"Thank god…" Fuuka said, placing a hand on her chest as she smiled. Angie began to inject stabilizers  
while Derek applied synthetic membranes and gel to repair the lung. He finished and sutured him  
closed, waiting for Angie to clear him as stable. When she didn't, he looked at her, frowning, "Angie?"

"… he's not stabilizing… maybe we overlooked some—W-What!?" Angie jumped as his vitals shot to zero  
instantly, the resounding flat line ringing in the room. Derek's eyes widened, "Shit! What's going on!?  
Victor, get the defi.."

"Are you insane Stiles?! A defibrillator on a patient with a ventilator!?" Victor snapped, "Massage his  
heart!"

Derek quickly set to work as Fuuka stood back, horrified, "W-What! How is this happening? Fytevo's  
gone!"

"A side effect too! The vaccine is too toxic!" Victor exclaimed. Derek continued working, trying to get a  
pulse, "Come on Sanada! You said you would fight it! COME ON!"

"Akihiko… you promised me," Mitsuru's cool voice rung as she stepped into the room. Derek looked  
back, but continued working. Victor was about to tell Mitsuru to get out, but a sharp glare from her  
auburn eyes stopped him. She approached Akihiko's pone form and placed a hand on his chest as Derek  
continued to message his heart. She smiled sadly, "Don't go back on your promise now Aki…"

Unfortunately, it seemed like he would.

Angie frowned after a moment and approached Derek, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Doctor…"

"No! He's not dead!" Derek yelled, still trying to get a pulse, "He's not…. Dead!"

"Derek…"

"No! I have to keep trying!"

"…"

"Stiles… just pronounce him…" Victor muttered, crossing his arms and looking away, but Derek kept  
trying. It took the combined efforts of Fuuka and Angie to stop him. Angie was on the verge of tears,  
"Dr. Stiles… just… just pronounce him…"

"… T-Time of death… midnight," Derek hissed, clenching his teeth. He stormed away, not bothering to  
shut off the machines, Angie following him quickly. Victor shook his head and followed them, leaving  
Mitsuru and Fuuka alone.

"-Mitsuru-senpai…-"

"-I... I know-," the red-head whispered. She felt her eyes stinging with unfallen tears and placed a soft kiss  
on Akihiko's chilled lips before departing.

_…Beeeeeep... beep, beep…_

oOoOoOo

Me: … I'M SORRY! I CAN'T KILL AKIHIKO-SENPAI! … right now…

Minato and Derek: What's that supposed to mean!?

Picup: No! Bad author! No mass murdering of characters again!

Me: N-Nyaro… (_goes back to listening to "Breathe Into Me" by Red_)

REVIEW!


	13. Learning to Cope

Me: Time for Derek and Angie moment!

GS: YES!

Picup: But what about…?

Me: End of chapter! Moving on!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Trauma Center or Persona 3 because Atlus does.

Me: Now… go away lawyers…

Derek: Who are you talking to?

Me: … I dunno.

Derek: (_sweat drops_)

oOoOoOo

Hidden Hour Hold

Chapter 13: Learning to Cope

oOoOoOo

Derek was walking god knows where, trying to get as far as possible from the OR. He had long since  
pulled his surgical gloves off and tossed them into the disposal, his feet pounding against the linoleum  
tiles as he stormed down the halls. Automatically, before realizing it, he had ripped the door open to his  
and Angie's temporary office, and slammed the door behind them before slumping to the floor. 

He held his head, massaging his temples, taking the failure hard. By now, it was common for a doctor or  
surgeon to kill at least one of their patients, but this was a first for Derek. Not counting Anderson's  
death, this was the first one he failed during the procedure.

How could he not resuscitate his patient?

He raked his hand hard through his messy brown mop, gritting his teeth.

Suddenly, the door knob turned behind him and he leapt to his feet, staring down at Angie.

A few curious eyes watched as Angie stepped into the room, her celadon eyes downcast as she closed  
the door behind her quietly. For a moment, it was silent, until her lips parted as she said quietly,  
"Doctor… it's not your fault…"

"How can you say that?" Derek replied, a little too cold. He saw her body tense at his tone, but he  
couldn't stop himself as he walked over to the desk, "Victor said that vaccine was questionable to use,  
but I still did! If… we could've taken it on without the vaccine or bought more time…"

"Dr. Stiles, you knew there was no way to get more time or to cure the GUILT without a vaccine. It was  
essential to…"

"Essential to what? Killing my first patient! Tearing apart a couple set to be engaged!" Derek asked  
fury in his tone. Angie's eyes widened, alarmed that he was yelling, but he didn't notice as he began to  
pace back and forth. She bit her lip, looking at the ground, noticing him take a seat at the desk. He  
crossed his arms on the hard top and buried his head in his arms, almost like a child hiding from the  
boogey man.

She frowned and approached the desk. Carefully, she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head  
on his shoulder, "Derek, I know you would've done everything in your power to resuscitate Sanada.  
Please, you can't beat yourself up over this. It wasn't your fault."

"Angie… no matter how many times you tell me that," he whispered, shaking, "It's my job to save  
people. No disease is incurable and every life can be saved… but I failed and at the worst possible  
time…"

"… I'll go get some coffee," Angie sighed. Derek felt her warm hold disappear as she moved away, her  
heels clicking on the tiles as she walked towards the door. There was a creak as the door opened, but  
the click of heels didn't follow immediately. Angie turned back for a moment and said, "Derek… nobody  
blames you… at least you tried. Any surgeon that wouldn't have even attempted the operation is the  
one who failed his patient…"

He shot up, watching her retreat from the room, his eyes wide. His eyes were still glued on the door  
after it closed, the words going through his head. He turned to the desk, looking at his hands,  
bewildered. Once again, though her logic seemed unfounded, she was right. It was a surgeon's job as  
well to take the operation, no matter the difficulty and to refuse and say they couldn't handle it, they  
should just quit.

He closed his eyes, propping his elbows on the desk, his head resting on his hands. He sighed heavily,  
listening to the clock ticking in the silent room.

The silence was broken by the sound of heels once again, but they were hurried. He opened his eyes and  
looked over at the door as it swung open. Angie stood there, panting, "D-Doctor! Y-You need to come  
with me! It's urgent!"

"Huh? What happened?" he asked, worried, but Angie shook her head, "No time! Come on!"

Derek leapt to his feet and followed Angie as she ran down the hall, dodging the other doctors and  
nurses walking around. Before the flight of stairs, Nurse Yamagishi seemed to be waiting for them, "Oh  
good! You came! Hurry!"

"Can someone please tell me why we're running?" Derek exclaimed.

Quickly, Angie and Derek followed Nurse Yamagishi down the flight of stairs as she lead them back to  
the OR. Derek almost turned back, but his nurse forced him to continue, dragging him further down the  
hall. They stopped before the same room that he had left earlier.

"Don't…" Derek hissed, trying to pull away again, but Angie's hold on him was stronger than his attempt  
to get away. She glared back at him, "Dr. Stiles! Will you look through the window?"

Derek sighed; knowing there was no reason to keep arguing and looked…

… at once, his eyes widened with shock.

Mitsuru was in the room, smiling, looking down at Akihiko. His eyes were open slightly and he himself  
was letting out a weak laugh about whatever they were talking about. When the laughter died down,  
they just looked at each other, content with the other's presence.

"W-What? How?" Derek asked, looking at the others, confused. Fuuka smiled, "I don't know. Mitsuru-  
se… san just left and he just came back. His readings are all clear too. I think their Personas might have  
done something."

"Personas? What the hell are you talking about?" Victor grumbled. Fuuka giggled nervously. Angie  
looked at Fuuka before asking, "Yamagishi-san… you keep stopping when you address Mitsuru-san. Is  
something wrong?"

"Oh, I'm trying to stop calling her and Akihiko-san 'senpai'…" Fuuka replied, "It's been years since high  
school… you'd think I would've grown out of the habit."

The attention was drawn to the OR door as it opened and Mitsuru walked out, smiling. She approached  
Derek and Angie, bowing, "Thank you so much. I couldn't have trusted any surgeon to pull off such an  
operation, but then again, they wouldn't have even taken the offer."

"But Mitsuru-san, he almost died. His life was gone for a…" Derek started but the red-haired woman  
raised a hand, looking at him with a stern expression, "When you risk everything in a mysterious time  
such as the Dark Hour, you need a surgeon willing to take the risks to perform his job."

"And I want to thank you for that…"

Derek jumped at the voice, but then blinked. Akihiko had appeared in the room, wincing slightly, but he  
grinned none the less. Mitsuru crossed her arms, "-Akihiko, you shouldn't be up. I know I healed you  
but…-"

"-Don't worry, Mitsuru. I'm fine-" he replied. He looked at Derek and Angie, "I'm glad you didn't  
disappoint Mitsuru on this operation. You wouldn't believe how frustrated she was getting trying to find  
a surgeon who would even listen. When she found one, but the moment they heard GUILT, they left.  
Those willing to try backed out when it wasn't identified."

"So then you contacted Caduceus," Angie said. Mitsuru smiled, "I did, but when I got news of what  
happened in the operation, I did some research into the Healing Touch. Dr. Stiles, your power allows you  
to experience the Dark Hour… you, and anyone else who has been affected by it before. That, along with  
the fact you and Ms. Thompson are the most experienced with handling GUILT, I had to ask the Director  
to forward the request."

"Then who the hell asked for me to come?" Victor grumbled. Derek chuckled nervously, "Well, you are  
the best in your field, Dr. Niguel. I figured you would've been able to make a vaccine in less than a day,  
just like Pempti."

"That was trial and error and now you know why," Victor hissed, but blinked when Fuuka hugged him,  
"Thank you so much, Dr. Niguel. Even if it still needed a few bugs worked out, you saved Akihiko-san."

"… Can you please let go of me?" Victor asked.

"Dr. Niguel, suck it up," Angie sighed.

oOoOoOo

Me: Sorry about this chapter, I kept thinking about the ending instead… I think… yea, one more chapter.

Picup: It's coming to a close?

Me: Yup and I think there's going to be some more Derek and Angie in the next chapter. 5 years is a  
difference.

GS: Derek and Angie…

Me and Picup: (_sweat drop_)

REVIEW!


	14. Five Years Thank You

Me: Yeah, this is the last chapter! Sorry folks, it was fun!

Picup: You couldn't wait to be finish though.

Me: … I wanna work on Journey Home!

Picup: ...

GS: …

Me: … Ok, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center or Persona 3 because Atlus does. Don't sue me!

oOoOoOo

Hidden Hour Hold

Chapter 14: Five Years Thank You

oOoOoOo

"Angie! You shouldn't be carrying that!"

"Derek! Don't baby me!"

"Oh no," Derek said, walking over to the blonde woman and taking a tray from her hands, "You  
shouldn't be carrying any hazardous materials, remember?"

"But I already can't assist you in surgery. In fact, I'm not supposed to be at the hospital because it's bad  
for my health," Angie sighed, but then smiled, "I'm glad you convinced Sidney to let me stay."

"Hey, you can only stay until you're three weeks due," Derek said, waving a finger, "You promised."

"I know," Angie giggled. She wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and pulled him into a quick kiss  
before whispering, "I have to get to rounds. Be a good boy and don't fool around with Tyler, ok?"

"Yes Ang," Derek replied, patting her bulging stomach. She smiled and left, taking a clipboard with her.

Seven years since they had been brought together...

Five years since they're last encounter with GUILT…

The fundings from the Kirijo Group had been sufficient enough to help create vaccines for the man-  
made virus. It was rare if a case even came up in a regular hospital, but when the rare did occur,  
surgeons were expected to know how to handle each strain. Victor was supposedly looking into making  
a simulation, but Derek didn't know.

He was more interested in his wife at the moment.

He remembered how happy she was when he popped the question. Her answer had made him the  
happiest man alive, if possible. Had it really been three years since then? And now, they're first child  
was on the way. If he could, he would've told the whole world and then some.

Derek didn't notice that while his mind was wondering that his body was wondering, a goofy smile  
plastered on his face until…

"HEY DEREK!"

"Gah!"

The surgeon fell back at the sudden appearance of Tyler from behind the counter. Said person was  
laughing like crazy, "Oh man! You should've seen your face! Ahah!"

"T-Tyler!" Derek yelled, getting to his feet, "What the hell man?"

"I'm sorry, you were just asking for it with that ridiculous smile," Tyler said, wiping his eye of a lone tear,  
"Ahah… ok, ok. Actually, I came to tell you that there's a woman here to see you."

"A woman?" Derek asked, blinking. He tried to think who would come to see him at work, his eyes  
darting around quickly as he thought. He did notice something peculiar though as he tried to think, in  
the form of a small boy with unkempt silver hair hidden by a cap and dark eyes. The kid stepped out  
from behind the counter, looking, almost leering, at both him and Tyler. Derek noted a bandage on his  
knee and the frown glued on his face.

"Hey little buddy!" Tyler said, noticing the kid. He smiled and moved forward, "Are you lost?"

"…" the kid just stood there, looking at Tyler with a blank expression. Tyler turned his head, looking back  
at Derek and chuckled, "Not much of a talker is he?"

"Actually, Tyler, you better be careful," Derek warned, standing next to his friend now, "These kind of  
kids might kick you before answering…"

"Then you ask," Tyler replied, taking a small step back.

Derek sweat dropped, "O-Ok…"

Turning to the little boy, Derek knelt to eye level and asked kindly, "Where's your mom and dad? Are  
you lost?"

"… no," the kid replied, "Mom and dad are lost."

"Right… I'm going to take you back to the front," Derek said, but the boy just glowered at him, turning  
his head away and crossing his arms. Tyler blinked, surprised, "Woah, someone has an attitude."

"Dr. Stiles?"

Derek looked up at his beloved's voice, smiling, "Ah, Angie!"

The blonde haired nurse frowned, "Dr. Stiles, there's two people waiting for us in the lobby… and who's  
the little boy?"

"I… don't know…" Derek said, standing up and scratching his head. Angie sighed, looking at the little  
boy, "Obviously, his parents taught him not to talk to strangers. Luckily, we know his mommy and  
daddy."

"…!" both Derek and the boy looked up, alarmed.

oOoOoOo

"_-I thought you were watching him.-"_

"_**-I told him not to wander off.-"**_

"_-Do you have any idea where he might've gone?-"_

"_**-Hey, calm down. He should still be inside the hospital.-"**_

"-Mom! Dad!-"

"…!" Mitsuru and Akihiko turned around at the sound of their son's yell, noticing Derek and Angie with  
him. Shinjiro ran over to them, Mitsuru picking him up into her waiting arms and hugged him tightly, "-  
Shinjiro, how many times have we told you not to wander off?-"

"-Yeah, you know how much your mom starts to freak-" Akihiko said, patting his son's head. Both  
laughed, until Mitsuru glared sharply at them. Her gaze softened as Derek and Angie walked over.

"This is a surprise," Derek chuckled, smiling broadly. Akihiko grinned, "We just wanted Shinji to meet the  
surgeon and nurse who saved his dad's life. That, and Mitsuru wanted to visit."

"You didn't object to it last week," Mitsuru said, bouncing Shinjiro in her arms. Akihiko kissed her cheek  
and whispered, "I'm not objecting to it. Besides, we needed a vacation."

"-Ew… mom, dad, stop that-" Shinjiro said, sticking out his tongue with disgust at their display of  
affection. All the adults present laughed at the child's behavior. Mitsuru smiled and looked at Shinjiro,  
catching his dark eyes, "Shinjiro, this is Dr. Stiles and his nurse, Angie. They're the ones who defeated  
your father's sickness five years ago."

"… So you helped dad survive?" Shinjiro asked after a moment and Derek nodded. Akihiko chuckled,  
"Yeah. They're the ones that gave me the scar on my chest you keep asking about."

"Wow, really?" Shinjiro asked, his eyes brightening. He looked over at Derek and Angie, "Can you give  
me one too?"

"Shinji!" both Akihiko and Mitsuru exclaimed at once, but he looked confused, "What?"

"Shinjiro, how your dad got that scar hurts a lot, believe me," Derek said. Angie's eyes flashed and she  
caught on, "Yes. Your dad got that through surgery. We had to knock him out and then Dr. Stiles took a  
really sharp knife and cut him open."

"Cool…" Shinjiro said in awe, but Angie continued, "That might seem cool, but it's the part afterwards.  
You have to stay in bed and the pain is unbearable. Not only that, but you're attached to machines and  
have needles stuck in your skin… worse, you can't take them out or else you get more."

It worked.

At the mention of needles, Shinjiro seemed to shrink in Mitsuru's arms, now trying to hide himself from  
Derek and Angie. Mitsuru patted his back gently, "Don't worry... They aren't going to give you any  
shots."

"B-but…" Shinjiro stuttered. Akihiko pat Shinjiro's head to draw the young boy's attention and smiled,  
"Your mom's telling the truth. They won't give you shots unless you really need it. Do you think you  
need any right now?"

Shinjiro quickly shook his head, looking at his dad. Akihiko nodded and then looked over at Derek and  
Angie, "Hey, are you guys on break soon?"

"Uhm… I think so…" Derek said, but he looked at Angie for confirmation. His wife nodded, smiling, "It's a  
good thing too. For some reason, I was beginning to crave pickles and ice cream…"

"P-Pickles… but, you hate pickles… and it doesn't sound too healthy…" Derek said, blinking. Mitsuru  
laughed lightly, "I'm surprised Dr. Stiles. You of all people should know when a woman's pregnant, she  
will have peculiar cravings."

"You're a very sharp woman, Mitsuru-san," Angie replied, smiling. Mitsuru smiled back, "Well, the way  
Dr. Stiles is worrying and how your scrubs are bulging more in the stomach made me notice. No  
offense."

"Oh, none taken. I would've brought it up somehow," Angie giggled. Shinjiro sighed heavily, looking at  
both Derek and Akihiko, mouthing 'It's happening again.'

"Uh, Mitsuru, how about you continue this discussion when we all go out to lunch?" Akihiko asked,  
placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. Mitsuru blinked and turned red, "Oh… alright."

Akihiko smiled and looked at Derek and Angie, "What do you say? Lunch with us at break, our treat."

Derek looked at Angie, with a smile. She pursed her lips, thinking for a moment, "… Sure, but will pickles  
and ice cream be on the list?"

oOoOoOo

Me: I hate doing endings! I fail! (_sobs_) Oh, before anyone asks, I thought if Akihiko and Mitsuru had a  
kid, Aki would insist on their first son being named after Shinjiro. I don't think Mitsuru would really have  
objections to it either. OH YEA! Derek and Angie, married, should've happened in the game! (_sobs again_)

REVIEW!


End file.
